To Save Them All
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: Snow had a secret hidden underground the Capitol, it's finally been found years after his death. It's now being used on Katniss in order to help her change everything we know about the Hunger Games. What will she choose to do? Will she allow herself to fall in love again?
1. Hope

**A.N: Welcome. This is my first fanfiction for the Hunger Games and I can't help but still be sad over the ending. This fic will either be Peeta/Kat or Fin/Kat because I love both pairings because the two boys are two of the bravest ever written. I love Peeta and Katniss but I do feel that authors are the best at writing cannon however if an idea strikes me with them I will happily write them. I also love Finnick and Annie but as I said before. I love Katniss and Finnick because their relationship can be multiple things and I can explore them due to the fact they could belong together or with separate people and their strong personalities would never have to differ for it to work. R&R I do not own and I hope you enjoy my crazy idea. **

Chapter One: Hope

The air was cold with the unfeeling wind blowing its signature winter feel. A young woman stood in the middle of a meadow. A meadow full of young trees and lush green grass that has yet to be touched by winters grasp. Once this piece of land filled her with hope, tears as well but hope all the same. But by the end of her seventeenth year this place served as a graveyard of unmarked graves. Unmarked graves for each and every person killed eight years ago. The bloodbath leaving the survivors unable to identify them all upon their eventual return to their home.

To the graves of hundreds of innocent lives sent to their deaths over a few berries and a spark that turned into a revolution. Tired eyes scanned the lush grass and trees that grew over the mass destruction. District 12 was surviving, the people left stood with her to rebuild their home. Their home that once reeked with poverty and starvation then burned to the ground rose from the ashes. Now there was almost nothing left to remind them of their dark past. A past these tired eyes could never forget, would feel overwhelming guilt for each death, eyes that belonged to someone who was simply surviving. Surviving in a thankfully thriving district.

While District 12 was once known as the poorest and smallest district, today it was known for being among one of the bravest districts. Thriving with more people coming to live there, more jobs being created more than Katniss Everdeen ever thought possibly within her home district. While inside she was happy for her once poor district, it was truly a sight to see, it did not stop her falling into depression. Didn't stop Peeta having to fight himself to keep his love for her, to fall in love all over again. Nor did her depression stop her from allowing herself to love him. She loved him dearly even allowed herself to become engaged. Yet for all the good that came from the bad, the good failed to stop the Capitol from destroying her all over again. Nothing could stop the fact that Peeta was now dead. Sweet, Loving, and Kind Peeta dying from long lasting effects of the torture he endured while in the hands of the Capitol.

"Oh Peeta, I'm sorry" The young woman whispered, starring at one of the only stone markers among the vast amount of unmarked graves.

Peeta Mellark

Beloved Victor, Son, and Friend

Our Boy with the Bread

Katniss Everdeen sat in front of Peeta's grave whispering all the things left unsaid. She whispered her wish of seeing his children run among the meadow, His arms wrapped around her while they played Real or unreal during his inner battles and finally she whispered her wish that he simply could have lived. Her beloved Peeta who fought so hard to get back despite being hijacked, who slept beside her keeping nightmares at bay, who still loved her. Yet she was never able to truly love him the way he loved her. Yes she loved him, held him close wanted him as her husband. It all felt so natural, he was just so good and pure that she always felt she never deserved his love. Was he the love of her life? Definitely her first but the all-encompassing never will be able to recover from his loss? At 23 she would never be able to say.

"Katniss?"

Turning around she found a young girl in the newly made school uniform, staring at her feet nervously. A girl no older than thirteen, another Prim, made Katniss's heart pound with a whole new round of guilt.

'_She's so young…. So much like how Prim should have been. No not now'_ Katniss thought sadly her eyes softening shaking away the memories that only serve as torment.

"Yes?"

"Representatives from the Capitol sent me to fetch you Ms. Everdeen. Your presence is needed at the meeting" The young girl stuttered. Katniss sighed nodding toward the young girl to show that she understood.

"You may go home. I'll be there shortly" She replied making her way through the fence that no longer as broken or unarmed but rather stood tall, with no electricity running through it with a gate that opened and closed for those who wish to visit the dead.

The path back toward the Victor's Village was silent. She knew exactly where this meeting would be held. Before she knew it Katniss was storming through Haymitch's home through the hall straight toward the study to find said meeting taking place.

'_If this is some plot to send me to therapy so I can go on a Mockingjay mission…_' She thought. After all the last time they attempted to recreate the Mockingjay it got rather ugly.

_*Flashback*_

_The newly elected President stood there at the head of the table along with Plutarch, Haymitch and a few higher up District 13 members. Katniss immediately went into what Gale would have called 'Hell Kat' mode. In this frame of mind she was not only her sarcastic, pessimistic self, but she could be even more lethal than when she was simply angry. No when she was like this she stalked her prey, watched for anything that would detect fraud and of course where exactly her mentor's drink was. _

"_What a pleasure" Katniss greeted, her voice cold detached and wary. _

"_Ms. Everdeen, I realize that due to recent events this is rather unpleasant but I plead that you listen. With the new government you're needed now more than ever." Plutarch stared causing said girl to set her sights on him. _

"_Peeta just died from the aftermath of his time as a prisoner due to your decisions. Now you want me to become the face of this new government despite what happened while I was the face of a rebellion!" Katniss roared seeing as the man before her gulp. She knew he never liked being on the side of her anger, he was a player to the highest degree. He would do whatever it takes to make what he thinks needs to happen, a reality. A mere puppet to whoever he claims loyalty to. _

"_Katniss please! Al we ask is that you go get help. You're grieving, you've lost so much but you have responsibilities you must get back to. You have to help the government check in on the people. You're the one they want to see, they need to see that their Mockingjay is alive and thriving that they only need to be patient that everything will get easier once we are fully off the ground and running"_

_Victory Tour…_

'_They want a Victory tour' She thought her body shutting down being thrown into flashbacks._

"_No. No tour if you want to check in on the people. Get the people you told them would represent their needs. Isn't that what they are there for?" She screamed grabbing her mentor's drink and choked it down before pushing past the guards and running._

_*End*_

'_Better not be that shit again'_ the young victor thought. Haymitch was the first to spot her and greeted her with his usual drawl.

"Hey Sweetheart"

"Haymitch"

'Now Ms. Everdeen we called you here because of what we found below the Capital." Plutarch spoke softly fully away of how the young victor before him behaved especially with the people that were around her currently. Katniss to his surprise didn't scoff or even appear angry rather she was staring at him.

"Katniss, President Snow was clever he hid something that would not only offer an escape but help him regain control" He continued.

"So Snow had a few ships hidden…"

"No Sweetheart. We found a machine that Beetee has now confirmed that this is the machine we found within his files. A sort of time machine I guess we could call it"

"English" Katniss stressed at the murmuring Plutarch.

"Sweetheart listen to what he said. Time Machine if you can believe that" Haymitch said softly near her ear keeping a hand firmly on her arm.

That was it Katniss could not hold it in. She broke out into laughter wrapping her arms around her empty womb and laughed. Laughter that seemed to come from a mad woman with no way out of her constant suffering but the people in this room knew better. Haymitch knew his sweetheart while not complete anymore was simply disbelieving. He had to make her see, so he handed her the file.

"Sweetheart, I know you and I know this seems unreal. But this is very much our reality read the file darling" He murmured in her ear.

The file was huge and the project was obviously well funded. Facts upon facts and research was written out within that file. Katniss could barely understand most of it. However one thing was clear. It was created to send one person up into the past, for Snow to go back and maintain control to stop any rebellions that he deemed threatening.

'_How ironic…. We weren't threatening eh Snow?'_ Katniss thought thinking of how he died as she killed Coin. She would have put an arrow through his head but he was already dying, from poisoning himself for years what use was an arrow to the head? She continued to read through the file, it was clear the limit of the machine was one person, and the most it could go was as far as roughly as the traveler's first year of life.

"This is real…" She whispered to herself looking at her mentor for confirmation that she did not turn into the mad girl.

"Yes, Sweetheart"

"Who's going?"

"No one yet. We still need more proof" One of the district 13 members spoke up. Katniss forget they were even there.

"Let me go" Katniss pleaded shocking those in the room that she would actually plead.

"Sweetheart we have no idea what to expect or what will happen to you or your past self for that matter" Haymitch answered gulping down more alcohol.

'Fuck what happens to me Haymitch! I'll sit here and form plans to change whatever the hell you want! But I am the one who is going! I have to save Peeta, hell I need to save Finnick!"

Haymitch sighed pulling her into his arms, holding her steady as they have a silent conversation. They were alike that way no need for words or even contact but sometimes a hug even from the drunk was all she actually needed.

"Katniss this is dangerous" He murmured.

"I have to protect them. All of them "

"Snow will see you as a threat. He will still be in power"

"I'm no longer sixteen 'Mitch. I can handle it" Katniss promised. They pulled apart to look at the rest.

Katniss eyes were set, everyone who even looked her way saw one thing. Determination.

"Have it ready within the week"

**Departure**

District 12 was quiet even after eight years of recovery. Katniss Everdeen sat next to her former mentor while Beetee hooked her into the Capitol's machine. The machine was surprisingly easy to relocate. Snow's secret project stood tall and as the color of snow, a giant rectangle made out of the supplies that created the underground District 13. She spent most of the last week going over events and Snow's pattern of attack. Katniss sadly know more about Snow than anyone should. Beetee spent the week going over the files and how to work the blasted machine that would hopefully change all their lives.

Beetee nodded at her signaling that it was time. She took a deep breath and squeezed Haymitch's hand and stepped into the open door of the white machine.

"Now Katniss there is no way to tell for sure where you will land, or if you'll appear in your old body. Give me a time range of where you want to land. I'm sorry there is nothing else I can do" The older victor informed her.

"Between the 19th and 73rd Hunger Games"

Everyone to her surprise pressed three fingers to their lips and lifted them toward her. Tears filled her eyes, the rebellious district 12 goodbye…

'_Should have known'_ Katniss thought irritably unable to help the ache in her heart, these people, people she learned to love won't be the same. They won't be _hers_ when she awakens. But they will become hers again. She was sure of it. Because she would become their Mockingjay once more only this time no one is going to be playing her as a part of their games. She was just a survivor before, a selfish survivor, because surviving despite it all was all she was good at. Not anymore.

Today she would become hope. Their hope that the fight that she was about to begin could be won. That there will be no more Victors but rather winners. Yes, she would give them hope.

She will become Katniss Everdeen, a pain in Snow's ass.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well this is my idea. What do you think? Continue? Or no? Do you like it? It took me a while to form a concrete idea for this because so many ways of creating this plot came my way. But I thought through all of them and this seems to be the best way to not only honor the characters but put in my own twist. **

**Thanks!**


	2. I Volunteer

**A.N: I'm going to apologize for any inconsistences that may show up. As always I do not own anything. And official pairings have yet to be decided. Oh and I used Arcarde Fire's Abrahams Daughter song as a part of the chapter due to the song was a major inspiration for this story.  
**

**Thanks to: lotusblossom and wes and fred for being the first to follow and review this story!**

Chapter Two: I Volunteer!

Katniss woke up to see herself on the floor of her seam home. Her younger self was staring at her with wide eyes full of recognition. Without much thought the older Katniss grabbed her younger's creating much to their surprise a static shock as she felt herself merge into her younger body. Blinking softly as her two selves battled it out slowly merging into one mind, full of a whole other timeline. She blinked away the dizziness she felt, her body feeling smaller, weaker, obviously she had yet to start hunting. This must have been right after the incident with the bread…. The dark haired girl looked down to find prim sleeping soundly beside her.

'_After the bread, before I started to hunt and Prim looks to be about nine which means the 70__th__ or 71__st__ Hunger Games will begin soon'_ she thought to herself. Katniss sighed deciding to try and get some sleep wondering if in her current condition if her nightmares would still plague her. Sighing she decided she had to at least try if she woke Prim up she could simply wave it off as a small doze of fear over her first reaping. Watching the younger girl sleep, Katniss thought over what she was about to do. How was she going to do this alone? She didn't know. All she knew was that it would most likely be her going into the games earlier than originally.

'_Hopefully not this year's games. I have no memory of who the Head Gamekeeper is let alone if I can get more than one person out of that arena alive… I'll just have to wait until Mr. Crane gets his job'_ Katniss thought.

A few hours later Katniss found herself grabbing her bow and ducking under the broken part of the fence. She crept along the dirt floor of the forest.

'_Wait. This can't be…. Gale?'_ Katniss thought as she stumbled upon a snare. A snare set up so complex she knew of only one man capable of such an intricate design.

"You're a little young to be out here" A voice called out.

"You're also a little young to be out here" She replied raising her eyebrow challenging him.

'_Oh how good it is to see you Gale'_ She thought sadly, while he was not the person she absolutely could not live without he was still her partner, her best friend.

Gale even at fourteen reminded her of a grown man. Neither of them had a choice being forced to grow up early. Gale however has always at least looked as if he was an adult. There he was nearly 6 feet tall with the typical Seam look of dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. Katniss's eyes softened, until she saw him she never knew just how much she missed her old hunting partner.

'_I can only hope he doesn't lose himself in the rebellion again'_

His eyes roamed over her small twelve year old form in recognition. Katniss internally sighed knowing exactly where he remembered her from. The night their father's died then later when the Mayor collected the grieving families to bestow a 'token' of appreciation from the capitol. If she did the math correctly it would have been almost six months ago. Only a few months ago Peeta had thrown her burned bread to feed her family. Then in another month or so the reaping for the 70th Hunger Games would take place. Well she better make the most of her time, hopefully without Gale ever developing a crush on her.

"You know it's illegal to hunt" He teased ruffing up her hair, while his tone of light his body was tense as Katniss knew he was worried that she would tell about his illegal hunting activities. He was seeing why she was out past the district border. She would have thought both of them being out there they would have seen that if one told the other was going down. Oh… maybe she was oblivious after all.

"We'd both be in trouble then. I guess it's a good thing we are in this together huh?" She raised her eyebrow challenging him to say that no they were both on their own.

"I guess it is Ms. Everdeen"

"Katniss"

"Gale"

They nodded to each other and Gale asked her the one thing that made Katniss breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you know anything about snares?"

A week later Katniss found herself walking with Prim toward the Baker's shop at a time she knew Mrs. Mellark would not be there. Ah there he was her boy with the bread.

"Peeta" Katniss found herself speaking raising her voice softly in order to catch the blonde's attention. She could have laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"KKatniss" He stuttered shyly causing Prim to giggle. Katniss smiled before turning to Prim and nudging her toward the cakes.

"Go ahead look around"

Once Prim was gone she turned her attention toward her boy with the bread.

"Thank you, for what you did months ago. You have no idea how grateful I am. You gave me hope during a very dark time in my life" She murmured quietly unsure of how to tell him just how much he meant to her. How much that one act of kindness created a domino effect in her causing her to become strong and provide for her family? Katniss did the second of character thing today by wrapping her arms around him softly. Peeta was in shock she noted as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

Katniss smiled softly "My boy with the bread" was whispered so softly Peeta thought he misheard.

"Prim! Time to go. See you at school Peeta" And she did. During the school day she would make an actual effort to simply nod his way in greeting while she walked in silence with Madge. Madge Undersee, her first friend, noticed the change pulled Katniss in close and questioned.

"You and the Baker's son?" She whispered, Katniss noted that by her tone she was simply curious as to the sudden inclusion of another person in the oldest Everdeen's world.

"He is a friend" She replied softly holding onto her emotions.

Emotions that threatened to overwhelm her at the slightest turn because to be back here was mentally overwhelming. Very night she woke up to nightmares that thankfully didn't leave her screaming anymore. No just left her heart broken and cold. However Katniss felt at being back, she would not waste it. She would save them, especially Peeta. Her mission came first saving all their lives came first, what she felt for someone would have to wait. She had to make sure Peeta was safe and healthy before she ever began to let her mind indulge in what she felt. Feeling that she had no idea still existed or if they were caused by all the intense situations in the first place. Either way it would be unfair to anyone if she even attempted to deal with that right now. She had to stay focused.

Madge nodded going back to eating her packed lunch. They sat in silence like usual, a silence Katniss never thought she would have missed. She did. While thinking over her first friend and enjoying the silent companionship they shared she noticed Peeta heading their way.

"May I sit here?" His shy, kind voice asked.

The girls shared a look before nodding their consent making room for him at their small table. Katniss smiled at them both as the three finished their lunches in quiet. Katniss soon found herself day after day sitting with both Peeta and Madge during their small break between classes.

"I'm scared" Madge whispered confiding in them on the day before the reaping. Peeta sighed his fist clenched against his side. While they were right to be scared the chances of them being reaped were slim but still there was always that chance…. Such as what happened with Prim.

Peeta looked toward Mage compassion in his gaze, "We all are Madge. But this is only our first reaping we probably won't be picked."

Katniss held her hand softly before saying "Madge it will be okay. I promise." Madge attempted a smile as they all fell back into silence.

That night Katniss found herself with Gale. It surprised her how quickly he became _her_ Gale again. Together they talked about the reaping, about how the odds still were not in their favor. It was like how it was before she turned sixteen, before the 74th Hunger Games… before she fell for Peeta. Later that night laying down next to Prim, Katniss found herself sleeping without worry or nightmares plaguing her dreams once. It was exactly what she needed to prepare herself to start actively being a major change within the district and eventually across Panem….as much as she hated it she had to go back into the games.

Prim woke up from her nightmare at sunrise. Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister whispering softly into her ear gently brushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Little Duck don't be afraid"

"They called your name!" She sobbed into Katniss's shirt causing Katniss to hold her breath hating that eventually she would be volunteering to save someone else. But Prim wouldn't understand. How could she? All she knew was that her big sister would be forced to fight for her life.

"Little Duck listen to me. It's my job to project you right?"

"YYes" it was said so softly Katniss kissed her forehead in silent encouragement.

"Well then as your big sister I will do anything I think needs to be done. Including going into the games even If it means volunteering in your stead."

Prim cried into her shirt harder whimpering soft cries that she hoped that would never happen. That morning she went to hunt with Gale. Neither one of them spoke about the upcoming reaping. Although Katniss caught Gale looking over at her in worry. As usual they split the game they caught and traded at the Hob. Katniss then gave her mother the remaining meat then went to bathe. The tub was small, dirty and water already becoming cold. Because boiled water only remains warm for so long once taken away from a source of heat.

Her mother seems aware enough to braid her hair and leave some clothes from her merchant's daughter days. Katniss lets out of a sigh looking down at her soft blue skirt and simple white top. She looked like Prim during her own reaping. Her mother and Prim held each other barely able to even look her way as they walked toward the Justice Building.

Katniss could barely remember this day in the past. But there was Haymitch drunk off his ass. This caused Katniss to smirk and inwardly laugh at her mentor.

'_Oh Haymitch you have no idea what you are in for'_ She thought smugly. It would bring her such joy to annoy her mentor again. And then there was Effie Trinket, their escort from the capitol, she stood on the stage this year wearing bright pink everything from her hair to her ridiculous high heels.

Once the annual propaganda video about why the games are important she began her usual speech.

"Welcome! Today we are gathered to decide who will be the tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

At this Katniss has to hold back laughter as Haymitch comes stumbling across the stage over to Effie mimicking her capital accent. While Effie slaps him away Katniss looks around for Madge, Gale and Peeta.

"As always Ladies first!" Effie's voice rings out as she stands next to the girl's tribute bowl where sticks her hand circling the papers until she grabs one.

"Megan Thorn!" Katniss searched for this year's tribute to find another twelve year old girl who stood there white as a sheet as Effie edged her on to come onto the stage. Before Katniss knew it she raced out of the crowed of twelve year old girls and shouts out.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss couldn't believe what she heard coming out of her mouth. But it was too late the crowd went silent starring at the little girl who just volunteered for another little girl, they were the same age! Katniss could hear Megan gasping backing away in tears holding onto her family and Prim who cried into their mother's skirt.

Effie's surprised voice broke upon seeing who volunteered. Katniss knew she couldn't believe that one of the youngest possible candidates would volunteer for another of the youngest.

'_Yes Effie a baby volunteers for another baby'_ Katniss thought touched that even now Effie had a kind soul despite her capitol upbringing. Well most of the capitol seemed kind if it were not for the fact they were used to children murdering one another for the sake of entertainment.

"What's your name dear?" She asked kindly.

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Ah I bet you did not want your friend to take all the glory!" Effie's voice was false and Katniss knew her escort was lying about what she thought. Katniss decided that if she was going to be a damn Mockingjay she might was well start now.

"No. I just didn't think that a twelve year old girl should have to fight to the death and I knew everyone else was scared so I decided that it might as well be me."

Effie smiled while saying, "Oh you sweetheart you just want to get into the arena!" Laughing off the girl's obvious disobedience, Snow would be watching her now she knew.

"Now Boys next!" Effie carried on grabbing a male tribute's name causing Katniss to catch the eyes of both Peeta and Gale glaring at them to dare try and volunteer. They had to stay safe, Gale could hunt he was needed here. Peeta poor sweet Peeta would be a comforting influence to everyone she vowed to try and keep him away from the games this time around.

"Dylan Tyler!"

Katniss scanned the crowd of boys to find an 18 year old making his way to stage, his face screaming calm but Katniss could smell the fear on him. Oh he would make an interesting ally.

'_I was not going to go into the 70__th__ Games but I could not let that girl just walk into her death.'_ Katniss thought as she tuned out the rest of the speech and as they were about to shake hands she spoke up.

"Um… Ms. Trinket I have something I want to do for my district and the capitol. A token to remember us by if we don't make it" She said so softly making sure her eyes were wide and innocent.

"Oh of course dear! What is it I'm sure the President would be most pleased at your bravery!" Effie gushed. Katniss stood at the middle of the stage looking at everyone and tapped a beat a soft beat as she began to sing.

"_**Abraham took Isaac's hand and led him to the lonesome hill.  
While his daughter hid and watched,  
She dare not breathe, she was so still.  
Just as an angel cried for the slaughter,  
Abraham's daughter raised her voice.**_

**Then the angel asked her what her name was,**  
**She said, "I have none."**  
**Then he asked, "How can this be?"**  
**"My father never gave me one."**

**And when he saw her, raised for the slaughter,**  
**Abraham's daughter raised her bow.**  
**"How darest you, child, defy your father?"**  
**"You'd better let young Isaac go."**

The crowd gasped, no one expected a song about defiance let alone slaughter. Effie looked pale and Haymitch well Katniss knew she just earned his respect all over again. Despite knowing that Snow was somewhere in his mansion now officially plotting a way to have her killed, for singing, singing a song not of how she will miss them or about a secret love or love for the country but a song that held a note of defiance. A song about a girl who would defy her maker, that was dangerous. Katniss knew she definitely had a target on her back now, knew Haymitch knew and she knew that all the other victors would begrudgingly respect her.

'_Come get me Snow. You can't hurt my family if you want me to participate in your dirty games'_ Katniss smiled as peace keepers suddenly came dragging her away. Her people, District 12 all at once pressed three fingers together and lifted them toward the direction the keepers were dragging her away. She smiled…. Who knew in order to lite a spark all it took was a little attitude and wanting to protect another life?

As she waited for her family to come and say their goodbyes she closed her eyes to keep the tears away. She was going back into the arena… A knock as heard and she turned to find her family rushing through the door. She took them both in her arms and gave them the exact speech as last time. That Prim can sell products from her goat and that no matter what do not take any extra food once she was old enough. That Gale would help them that Madge and Peeta would look out for them. Next Madge came running through holding something tightly in her hand. The Mockingjay pin that her aunt wore to her games with Haymitch. Madge held her promising that she would help her family in any way she could, to take care and then handed her the pin. The gold pin with the blood of her friend's dead tribute of an aunt stained into it. The small thing would become the single most important object that connected the past, to her as well as a steady connection to everyone she cared about. Katniss smiled when the pin was once again on pinned onto her shirt.

Gale came next hugging her tightly promising to take care of her family. That she knew how to hunt, give them a good show that's all they want. Katniss nearly cried as he walked out the door and Peeta came in silently pulling her into a tight hug.

"Katniss"

"Peeta"

"You have to win" He whispered as they stayed in their own little world. Just Peeta and Katniss together again. Katniss closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"I'll try"

With that she kissed his forehead and whispered "Peeta Mellark you are one of the most important people in my life. Just please be safe and happy. That is my wish okay?"

"My wish is that you're safe and sound. You keep your end I'll keep my end deal?" He bargained smiling softly.

"Deal."

Once she was alone she played the game she started playing all those years ago.

'_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am twelve years old biologically and 23 mentally. I volunteered in the Hunger Games again. My only mission in this life is to protect everyone else no matter what. Snow let the games begin.'_

* * *

**A.N: Well that's the end of the second chapter! What do you all think? I'm trying to honor the characters and keep them in their real personalities but move them along to a better ending than the totally tragic and sad ending we had. **

**Review!**


	3. Girl on Fire

**A.N: So as you probably have noticed I have officially decided this is definitely a Katniss/Finnick story. While I adore cannon as I warned before I feel that only the authors can truly do them justice. While I will probably eventually write a few cannon couple stories. This is not one of them because this story simply feels like a Fin/Kat story due to the changes that will start to occur. I hope most of you keep reading!**

**Thanks to: Sabrield, babyKatnissfirefly, Mistyfur of ThunderClan for reviewing/ favoriting and alerting my story!**

Chapter 3: Girl on Fire

Upon boarding the train Effie started her long speech about their schedule and despite how short their stay that at least they could enjoy all the finer things the capitol has to offer. The dark haired girl fought the urge to roll her eyes from her spot on the armchair next to her fellow tribute. Dylan had kept his eye on their mentor, Haymitch who had strolled in obviously drunk off his ass.

"Congratulations" Haymitch muttered taking a swig of a dirty looking bottle, his voice raised up slightly in an almost capital accent.

"When do we start?" Dylan asked after a moment, a moment he spent watching Haymitch walk more like a peacock than Finnick ever did.

"What's your hurry? Slow down enjoy the refreshments while you're still alive" Haymitch drawled twirling his bottle like a wine glass. Oh dear her mentor was drunk, not good not good at all. Katniss spotted a knife at the table. Perfect… perhaps a repeat will be necessary after all.

Reacting exactly as Katniss thought he would, Dylan having enough of Haymitch's attitude attempted to snag their mentor's liquor away. Haymitch narrowed his eyes pulling his drink closer to himself and neatly pinned the younger boy onto his own chair with his foot almost choking Dylan by the throat.

'_I was wondering where all his skills went'_ Katniss thought laughing silently. She knew that years of drinking at Haymitch's level would eventually any chance of keeping his skills honed as they once were. Dylan looked shocked, scared and slowly sit up as not to poke a sleeping bear, the bear in this case being his drunk ass mentor. Soon Effie made another appearance, her pink hair almost blinding Katniss.

"Food is ready! Come along dears. You to Haymitch."

'_You'd think they were a married couple by their tones alone_' Katniss internally laughed. Oh Haymitch and Effie together…. Now that would spread the capitol rumor mill. Making their way toward the table the knife Katniss spotted early was laying on the table untouched, this is where Katniss decided to sit. Exactly like last time sitting right next to a rough and semi-drunk Haymitch. She fingered the knife in her hand softly keeping a trained eye on the man before her.

"You want advice? Stay Alive. See now that's some good advice…"

Stab!

Katniss flung the knife almost lazily right between his fingers on the hand that lay on the table. Effie screamed about the table jumping out of her seat panicking.

"THAT WAS MAGHONY!"

"Damn sweetheart, first the song now a knife? Anything else you can do?" Haymitch asked eyeing her with scrutiny. Dylan seemed to only be capable of gapping like a goldfish. Grey eyes met the stare of even brighter grey ones, her mentor's, grinning wickedly.

"Well Sugar, stay sober and I just might show you one day".

Haymitch chuckled so loudly he nearly fell back off his chair. The two shared a grin coming to a silent understanding. _'Well Sweetheart, we may have finally found a winner'_ He thought.

**Capital**

President Snow sat in his plush office glaring intently at the screen in front of him. A small tiny underfed girl stood up on the stage of District 12 was mocking him. A deadly mistake most are never alive long enough to even attempt to mend said mistake. He crushed a rose in his hand causing the thorns to dig into his fist. He felt no pain as the thorns pushed his skin as his grip tightened when the girl started to sing. Snow stared at his bleeding hand with cold eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen" He snarled.

**Train**

That night on the train Katniss Everdeen was woken up by nightmare after nightmare. Sweat covered her body as she fought to get control over her breathing. The nightmare felt so real, real enough that she was sure that she was watching him die again.

Taking a deep breath Katniss turned on the replay of the days reaping's. There he was the Capital darling with his peacock smile standing to the side as the tributes names were called.

"Annie Cresta"

"Phillip McKinnon"

There it was the pained look as Annie's name was called. She already looked fragile probably no older than 17. Katniss felt the tears before she even knew that she was crying. Flashbacks of a wedding, Finnick's cries as the mutts hit into him… She hates knowing Annie was alone with a kid because he had to go with her. He died protecting her when he should have been with Annie, his wife, his one true love.

The guilt was too much for the Girl on Fire to bare. She walked to the bathroom turning the water on the hottest setting. She winced as the water hit her bare back, she rocked back and forth muttering useless apologies. And that was how Haymitch found her, naked with scolding water turning her skin into raw flesh. Katniss stared blankly at the wall rocking back and forth from the steam Haymitch guessed that she was like this for at least an hour. He turned to the watch on his wrist, it was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Haymitch cursed turning the water off and wrapping her in a large fluffy towel. He cocooned her in the soft material carrying her back into her room gently.

"Sweetheart it's a little early to be acting like a Victor" He grumbled. Silence followed causing him to utter another curse as she continued to mutter before breaking out into heart wrenching sobs. Katniss Everdeen was all mumblings, sobs and utterings that Haymitch could not catch a word of. He sat her on his lap, the large towel covering her like an enlarged t-shirt. They stayed like this for hours, Haymitch simply being there as she sobbed her heart out.

"Sweetheart are you going to tell me? Or do I have to beat it out of you"

"You'd never believe me"

Haymitch looked down at the girl before him. She was already playing the part of a victor, something about that just seemed wrong. No tribute was this traumatized before the games Haymitch knew some tributes that of course suffered before even being reaped but never to this extent. This extent had President Snow's handiwork written all over the poor young girl. Katniss Everdeen made him have to know why a girl who's never entered the games was pulling off the curst of a victor.

"You're already acting like a victor why?" Katniss sighed knowing that her mentor was sober enough to not let this go.

"Fine but don't blame me if you think I'm a lunatic." With that smart ass quip she jumped off his lap walking straight into her closet. In just under a minute Katniss had walked back out holding a letter dressed in an actual enlarged t-shirt. Haymitch raised his brow, his eyes never showing the slight alarm and recognition of his own penmanship.

'_Shit Sweetheart. What the hell did you do'_ He cursed cautiously taking the letter. He looked at the girl before him who sat next to him curling her legs up under the giant t-shirt she wore.

_Hello me!_

_Just shut the fuck up and listen. If our girl gave you this letter then it means we are not totally drunk and noticed the differences in her oh and that thankfully I did not totally fuck up and break her trust that too. And by notice I mean we probably have woken up to Katniss's screams or found her having a mental break down. Not that you haven't had your fair share of those._

_Listen Beetee and I send her back not knowing what would happen. Or how things would turn out Haymitch you need to help her. The future we want to fight for is only going to happen if you help her. You'll need to get the other Victors on her side. Trust in her while she may have the acting skills of a stink bug, her fire is what starts a revolution. Only this time if you do your job right thousands won't die in order to capture Snow. _

_Obviously you must have figured out that she is indeed a Victor. She won her games, the 74__th__ to be exact when she was 16 taking along a young boy with her to the winner's circle. Now depending on what that stupidly stubborn girl does, I have no idea what games you are currently preparing for. I can't explain anything more because it's up to you to help her start changing it. Do not let her down._

_Good luck with Spitfire!_

_Haymitch Abernathy _

"Well fuck is that was actually helpful" He growled, who knew that he could be so damn annoying? He heard a small laugh in reply and glared at his female tribute.

"Haymitch, I don't know what that letter said but…"

"You're from the fucking future huh Sweetheart? Well it's a good fuckin thing we disabled all the bugs the President likes to hide" Haymitch groaned running his hands through his dark curly hair.

"Haymitch I'm here because 95% of the people we care about are dead. The fact that the Hunger Games should never have existed in the first place and finally because I'm a coward and could not deal being one of the only survivors left" Katniss spoke softly. So softly Haymitch had to strain his ears to hear the ending.

"Sweetheart we all have survivor's guilt. It's a guilt you won't ever escape you have to know that"

"But if you had a chance to redo a rebellion that should never have been fought the way it had. To safe thousands of innocent lives that died by circumstance of birth wouldn't you?" Katniss looked in straight in the eye. Haymitch internally groaned they were already too much alike both grumpy and sullen but hopeless idealists of a better world even if they doubted everyone in power at the exact same time.

"Every fucking time Sweetheart" He watched as a grin appeared on Katniss's face, as much as he would hate to quit drinking Haymitch would. He had someone depending on him now.

The next day the train arrived bright and early to a crowd of apathetic capital citizens cheering the arrival of this year's tributes. This was also the day that Katniss found herself being tortured by her very own prep team. Luckily because she was only twelve years old, never would Katniss had thought she's be grateful for her being younger again, they kept the beautifying to a minimum. Even if that minimum to her prep team was still roughly five separate baths, shaving hair from her legs and arms only, her hair brushed and fluffed while her skin washed and lathered in lotions until they reached their beauty base zero.

Katniss smiled in relief upon seeing a very much alive Cinna walk into the room. The only capitol citizen that seems to dress and act remotely normal and understated.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you" Cinna spoke softly as they stared at each other briefly. Causing Katniss to smile, that was exactly what he said to her the first time they met the last time around.

"Most people just congratulate me" She replied smiling as they seemed to repeat their same conversation causing her some relief that at least this won't change.

"What you did out there was brave" Cinna smiled before continuing, "My job here is to help you any way I can. To help you make an impression on the sponsors."

"You're here to dress me up in pretty little dresses."

"How do you feel about fire?" Katniss smiled waiting a few minutes before responding cheekily.

"As long as I'm not burned call me pyro" Cinna laughed at that.

"Well for the parade today I want them to see you not just as a tribute from the twelfth district".

As if on cue she asked "Aren't we supposed to dress up as something to represent our districts job? District 12 has always been mining"

**Parade**

Katniss stood by Dylan both of them wearing pure black suites, dressed as similar to coal as they could without looking crazy. Katniss looked over at Haymitch who stood next to Cinna prepping them for the Tribute Parade.

"Remember smile, make them remember you" He said roughly, more for Dylan's benefit. She nodded in recognition before motioning that she would be back with a tilt of her head. Katniss walked purposefully toward this year's district 4 tributes.

"Hello my name is Katniss Everdeen" Katniss introduced herself first shaking Annie's hand then her fellow tributes. She nearly laughed at how shocked they are as what she hoped passed as a friendly gesture. After all she has never been good at friends.

"Annie Cresta" The brown haired girl spoke softly. Katniss was not all that surprised she want made. She was like Peeta a pure soul. Like all other pure souls, not made for taking place in the games. She turned to them and smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you. I hope we can help each other."

The Girl on Fire turned around before she could risk the chance of the capitol's sex symbol running into her. She fought back the tears as his fate flashed before her eyes. No she wasn't ready to face him yet. While Katniss knew that eventually she would have to see the bronze haired man. She would fight like hell to keep that day as far away as possible.

Upon returning to her chariot the announcer's voice rang out in warning.

"All tributes to their chariots. Start time in five minutes!"

Katniss smiled at her tribute partner as they got into the chariot. As soon as the horses started moving the young woman felt the familiar hiss of the fake flame coming to life. Katniss worked with her instinct, as her instinct has saved her life more times that she cares to count, and grabbed Dylan's hand to hold it up to the crowd. The said crowd roared in approval as the tributes of District 13 took up all the citizen's attention. Screams from the crowd reached their ears as they heard chants of "GIRL ON FIRE!" Katniss looked up to the screen showing what was being broadcasted to the rest of Panem, showed with subtitles her being dubbed the Girl on Fire. Dylan laughed looking over at her.

"Well at least you'll be remembered."

The chariots continued their pace toward the end of the road. The end of their path was where Katniss Everdeen would see President Snow for the first time since his death along with the death of President Coin. There he was, President Snow standing directly above them staring directly at the District 12 chariot right into the gaze of Katniss Everdeen. Snow's gaze hardened as she smiled up at him her own gaze cold as stone, the president almost stepped back in shock at the gall this girl had. Turning away his gaze swept across the other tributes. Raising his hand he silenced the screaming crowds.

The one thing Katniss failed to notice was that someone else's gaze was on her. Sea green eyes followed her every step starting from the smile she gave sweet Annie all the way to her hardened stare she gave to the cold unfeeling president. Finnick Odair found himself cursing the games once more. The twenty year old could not believe that this slip of a girl defied the capitol. He only wished that she would have had a chance to live. There was no way for District 12 to have a winner, not with three career districts and the last district having a slip of a girl as a tribute. There was no way for Katniss Everdeen could become a Victor.

Oh if only he knew she already was.

* * *

**A.N: Well here it is the end of the third chapter. I've already started the next chapter and I hope to keep adding a chapter a week or two but I need a lot of inspiration. If you have any ideas as to interactions/ changes you would like to possibly see just review or pm me and I will add it as I feel it matches the story oh and give you credit of course!**

**Please review it makes me smile!**

**Crazy Girl**


	4. Little Flame

**A.N: Thank you readers for all of your support. A special thanks goes out to: Obsessed with Elsa, csifan2002, mistyfur of thunderclan, riry3, finisslife and hannahizar for either reviewing for alerting this story or some of you did both! Now before I may have accidently by Finnick's age to 20 but by doing the math backwards, properly he would have been around 19 so therefore he is 19 because in the 75****th**** he was 24, so go back and during the 70****th**** he would have been 19 because he won at 14. So if I messed up again let me know.**

**Review! It makes my day to hear what you guys think!**

Chapter Four: Little Flame

Finnick Odair blinked, yes blinked unable to form a thought for exactly three seconds. Before him in the mentor's lounge sitting in the arm chair opposite of where he himself was sitting was the District 12's sole living victor, Haymitch Abernathy. He looked different than usual which honestly should have clued him in on that the older victor was up to something.

The 50th Hunger Games winner was dressed in a clean dark colored suit. Black pants and jacket with a crisp clean white dress shirt, and his hair looked like it was shampooed and conditioned! Hell the drunken victor took the time to brush his hair somewhat, Finnick however noticed the biggest change of all. Haymitch Abernathy had no bottle in his hand nor did his breath reek of the bitter beverage he favored. The victor who was best known as "The Drunk" was a hundred percent sober. The youngest Victor to win to date could honestly not believe what he was seeing or hearing. The things that were coming out of the older man's mouth…

"Are you serious? Haymitch one of your tributes is twelve! Twelve for god's sake! She won't last beyond the blood bath" Finnick growled at the older man. Believing every one of his words. After all it was a well-known fact that most of the younger tributes did not last long normally. Hell any other year Haymitch would be agreeing with him but apparently not this year.

"Odair that girl is not exactly who you think she is. She's not exactly innocent either. She'll surprise you but I would like her to have some allies at least in the beginning. As you've mentioned she is twelve" Haymitch sighed rubbing his fingers along his forehead. Sweetheart had been painfully clear about her feelings on allies and especially the district four tributes. Haymitch also saw the way the "Sex Symbol of Panem" looked at Sweetheart. She seemed to have given the man one thing not even his childhood friend and if you listened to gossip possible love interest Annie could never have. Katniss Everdeen sparked some Hope back into Finnick Odair's life.

"You act like she has secrets to tell" The bronze haired young man muttered from his place across the older man. Haymitch grinned before giving him a noncommittal shrug in reply. If Fish boy wanted her secrets he would have to get them from the source. However Haymitch did not believe he would need much convincing of tagging their tributes together, after all technically his tributes this year were not volunteer's. The older victor waited patiently as his younger counterpart battled himself over helping a girl he thought would die on the first day in the arena.

"Alright but the other Career's won't go for it. My tributes won't be allowed a part in the Career pack leaving them vulnerable" Finnick groaned before relenting. The two victors shook hands.

"Trust me Odair that little girl is a whole lot more than she seems" Haymitch grinned cataloging the slight change in expression coming from the younger man. While he seemed clueless about the change that girl created in him, Haymitch wasn't.

"Let's just hope that they last the first day" Finnick mumbled, Haymitch finally saw what the boy was trying to hide.

The usually drunken victor stared down at the District Four victor frowning, "Snow has you working double doesn't he?"

Haymitch muttered obscene things causing Finnick to laugh darkly. Shaking his head the young man replied cheekily with, "I'm compensating a lot more sponsors. Apparently the ladies and men cannot get enough of me."

Haymitch knew better than to show sympathy toward the younger victor. That same young man hated sympathy with a passion, however that did not stop him from fearing what Katniss knew about Finnick's _situation_. He feared her plans were, from the bits he could get out, well without a better word suicidal. He gathered that in Katniss's timeline they had gotten close, he feared the knowledge of Snow's dealings may become too much for her to ignore and throw away all of her bigger plans that she, they, made.

From the bits of conversation they had between Effie's screams of manners and scheduling, Haymitch had come to a few conclusions. One that Katniss Everdeen was clueless about the way people saw her, hell just from the stories alone she shared he could tell. Secondly without even meeting him yet Katniss Everdeen has gotten under Finnick Odair's skin. What will come of this development the older man dared not speculate but Odair was already placing all of his eggs within her basket. Finnick Odair has no idea that while he is sure that the Girl on Fire will die that same girl he would brush off as a blood bath snuck underneath his skin. How could he not have noticed it? Despite all the talk of her going to die he still perks subconsciously at the thought of knowing her secrets or the thought of in some way being able to help her through this alliance. Damn that boy was a goner before the games even began!

And thirdly that Katniss Everdeen would grow up to be a leader. This quality of hers to lead even on the unconscious level already starting to show. Through Finnick's willingness to throw his tributes away from the Career pack for her, Annie who while not a volunteer is from a district that produces many has shown a willingness to get to know the younger girl and hell even through getting himself to stay sober enough to help her despite knowing the shitty rebellion she described. Haymitch had to grin to himself even that fish boy would soon recognize the leader that girl could be.

Later that night the mentors and tributes each found an envelope that held an invitation. The invitation was for a dinner just for the tributes and their mentors. As a change of pace Snow seemed to have decided that the arena was not hard enough now he wanted them to make friends! Haymitch immediately turned his attention toward Katniss who had turned white as the news. Dylan gently touched her shoulder making the younger girl look up at him in terror.

"Don't worry this is just a dinner. Snow's way of telling us he is in charge that he can make this as hard as he wants it to be. No more singing rebellious songs okay kid?" Dylan rubbed her back gently reminding her that this was most likely her punishment for the reaping. You rebel now you have to get to know the people who you will kill and those who will kill you.

Katniss smiled softly before turning her attention back to Haymitch, "So when's this dinner?"

"Tomorrow night after your first day of training. Remember what I told you?"

Both tributes nodded in unison sighing as they sat through dinner. Their escort attempted to keep the conversation flowing but to no avail. Katniss truly appreciated Effie's kind soul, she was someone who did truly care about her tributes despite her nasty role in the games. Katniss could only hope it was in her power to keep her safe from all the chaos she was about to cause. As they had eating their lamb stew in their private suite. The Girl on Fire racked her brain on what this new event meant or how it will affect what happens in the arena. She didn't even know if she'd be capable of doing what she had planned this early in the game. It was easy to assume that she got no rest that night. In fact she stayed up late just looking out from the roof where Haymitch found her later that morning.

Early that morning Cinna entered their floor with the prep team up and ready to torture the young girl. Immediately they began to work on her. They eagerly grabbed a tired and cranky Katniss choosing to scrub her raw. They poked and prodded her until they were sure she could do no damage until they saw her next.

Cinna then dropped off her training outfit. A simple black shirt and black form fitting pants were given to her. The black haired beauty sighed at least they weren't attempting to make her look older at least not yet. Even Katniss knew at twelve she would never be able to pull of their ''modifications." She only hopped that Cinna would be able to stop them from attempting to recreate her again. After getting dressed the young tribute made her way to the living room where everyone stood waiting on her. It was Effie who escorted them down to the training room.

It was that moment Katniss suddenly understood exactly how little Rue must have felt. Everyone was bigger, taller and well rougher than she. Having paid little attention to the tributes during the parade, Katniss took a moment to study them. She remembered that last time most of them drowned from the flood. The Girl on fire couldn't help but wonder who made that happen last time.

Sweeping the tributes Katniss found the ones from District 4 with ease. The boy, Phillip, if Katniss recalled correctly was talking softly to a nervous looking Annie. Annie was rolling her hands together softly. Phillip talked her down calmly as if he had been doing this all his life. They never noticed that she was watching them, a trait Katniss knew that could get them killed. Her eyes narrowed examining pre-games Annie, the one who crept up on Finnick Odair. Her brown hair was tied up into a messy bun, the lack of emptiness in her eyes lets Katniss know this Annie while fragile still had every ounce of strength she could possibly be gifted with. She was lean, muscled but filled with untouched innocence.

She really was too good to survive the games. Katniss couldn't help but wonder what that meant about herself? Katniss shook her head it was useless to let those thoughts fester. After all she still had a job to do.

"Don't let the Careers in on that your scared" The dark haired beauty spoke softly causing the other tributes to look over realizing she was there. Phillip took a defensive stance next to Annie looking over Katniss as if she was already a threat. Katniss instinctively held her hands up allowing herself to get into a defenseless position showing them she meant no harm.

"Relax. I'm a friend honestly but the other Careers will chew you out first if you give them even an inkling of weakness" The mentally older then all of them girl advised.

Phillip relaxed a little before nodding to Annie who looked over at the other girl curiously.

"Why would you want to help us? We technically come from a Career district" Annie questioned from her spot next to her district partner.

"Just because we have to play this game doesn't mean we have to play it exactly how they want us to" Katniss replied her mind spitting out images of Thresh the boy who refused to play by their rules.

Annie gave her the brightest smile, so bright that Katniss could see how Finnick Odair could fall in love. A love that started out from friendship developing ever so slowly despite what happens to her in the games. Suddenly Katniss felt sick to her stomach wondering just how much of Annie remained after she saw her partner beheaded. Did Finnick stay near out of guilt? Or was there enough of Annie left that their love survived? She shook her head softly she could make no guesses when it comes to their relationship she only saw it from the outside, Finnick never really did explain but again he never had to. While Peeta was never the same she stayed just to catch a glimpse of him as a whole again, a bittersweet kind of torture.

Blinking softly Katniss found Annie looking at her with worry etched into her young face. Katniss forced a smile on her face as she suggested training together, make the most of their time. When in reality Katniss used this time to evaluate how best to protect them. Annie proved her usefulness with a trident, she was no Odair but she was pretty good. Even better with tying knots, she ran through them so quickly Katniss could barely name three. Phillip was just as good while neither had any knowledge of plants, plenty on fish and how to catch but not even the basics on plants.

Katniss spent over an hour going over plants with the ocean loving tributes. She told them of the plants to avoid, how many plants had multiple uses that one could kill you but if crushed and melted with the correct plants could help ease the pain of a burn. She showed them night lock, the very thing that once saved both her and Peeta. Not that she mentioned that particular part. Katniss couldn't help but laugh at Annie's poor posture while holding a bow or Phillip's frustration about why using fires at night was a bad idea.

"So you want the Careers to find you in the arena at night when you're tired and defenseless?" She argued.

Being with them was easy, too easy Katniss couldn't help but want to help them live. They made her feel at least temporarily like she really was a kid again. That was how she spent her first day of training feeling carefree especially when Dylan showed up to join them once they stopped by the trident station. For the first time in a long time, Katniss could forget. Forget that every night she woke up screaming bloody murder, that Haymitch had started to hold her at night to at least help her get a few hours of sleep. The nights soon turned into all night talks when the nightmares wouldn't leave. Just for one moment Katniss could forget all of that. Everything that reminded her of the games, the rebellion, or even death evaporated before her.

It was nice to feel carefree for one moment. Sadly like all moments it came to an end. The time came all too soon for her liking. And she was dragged by her district partner back up to her floor while he gave her a sympathetic look when she asked why he was dragging her. Telling her Effie wanted to make sure she did not make a fuss so no matter what drag her back to the apartment suite.

"See you later Kitty!" Annie called already attempting to make a nickname stick to her.

Cinna was waiting for her when the elevator door opened. Cinna gently took her into his arms walking back straight into her room where he braided her hair in the style she had it during her reaping. Then he picked out a lovely red dress for her to wear. It was as If a flame was captured into the dress. The dress had short sleeves with a modest straight neckline. The dress flowed down just past her knees so when she twirled she was a little flame.

When she walked back out into the living room said room went quiet. She simply raised as eyebrow and asked "What?"

It was Haymitch who chuckled "Look we have a lady in our mists! Where's Sweetheart little lady?"

Katniss glared at her mentor as her partner just shook his head, "One day you're going to drive boys insane with that pretty dress and when you shoot them for opening their mouths!"

Katniss snorted in reply, "I don't deal with boys. And who says I'll be alive along enough for that to happen?"

This silenced the room as Haymitch and she shared a look. That look took place of a whole conversation that only the two of them understood. His said that she needed to lighten up a little while hers snarled that she never had time for hormonal boys before what makes him think she'd ever give them a thought now? Haymitch internally chuckled from what he could see even if she didn't want the attention she would eventually be getting it.

"_Sweetheart let's hope your plans finish up before Snow can sell you_" Haymitch thought darkly twirling his drink.

Once all of District 12's mentor and tributes were ready they made their way down to where the party was going to be held. Katniss froze, there before her wearing black dress pants and a freshly laundered white dress shirt stood the one man, yes man, she was dreading to see.

As usual he wore his smirk that all the lovely ladies of the capitol swooned over. The newly turned 19 year old really did have the ladies after him. Katniss sighed her thoughts turning dark, while she would always see him as the man who was her friend, Finnick Odair was still just a boy forced into growing up into a man far too quickly. Especially when it came to uh… certain adult luxuries. Katniss barely noticed Haymitch gently pushing her forward until Finnick was staring down at her with sympathetic eyes and his usual capitol loving charming grin.

"Well if this isn't the Girl on Fire!" He bellowed grinning down at her small frame.

"Well if this isn't Finnick Odair! Have the ladies already gotten their fill of you yet?" Katniss bit.

The bronze haired young man only grinned wider hiding his shocked expression fairly well Katniss thought.

"Aren't you a little young to know such things? You sure you know what you're talking about little girl?" He asked his eyes hardening slightly.

"I guess I'm not much of a little girl as you thought" Katniss turned her comments back to light banter, immediately sensing his need to forget.

"You're not the Girl on Fire, you are not even on fire at all. You are a flame! That's what I'll call you from now on okay kitten? You'll be my Little Flame" Finnick chuckled cheekily enjoying the flash of anger he saw in her eyes.

"Only if I can call you Peacock. Will you be my Peacock?"

Finnick laughed taking his hand out before her turning to Haymitch.

"May I take the Little Flame out onto the dance floor?"

Haymitch chuckled, "Only if she lets you Lover Boy"

Katniss only had time to turn her head and glare as her once friend dragged her onto the dance floor. She took the silence as a chance to study him. He looked the same only younger, less Capitol citizens on his bed post. Katniss quickly calculated that he must have only begun compensating his sponsors for at least a few years, Finnick mentioned casually that they started him at sixteen. Probably would have waited longer but Snow made the mistake of waiting before. Apparently a victor committed suicide upon finding out Snow's plan.

'_That and he couldn't pass on someone as popular as Finnick'_ Katniss thought darkly. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed Finnick's voice starting up.

"Why the interest in my tributes Little Flame?" Katniss twirled around him letting him lead, watching other mentors dance with each other or one of their own tributes. Well isn't that interesting… She knew that under tone it was the same as when he offered her the sugar cube.

"I refuse to play by Snow's rules. Especially to the letter. Don't worry Peacock your tributes have nothing to fear from me. Any backlash from Snow I'll make sure can't come back to them"

"Little Flame if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get on my good side. Don't worry Little Flame when your older I'll be your first kiss" His voice was so low so sensual, so teasing and mocking Katniss cursed her body for reacting to him at all. Damn his proximity! There was only one thing she could do at the moment.

And that was blush. She blushed still attempting to snarl out, "You wish Peacock. I'm not some naïve girl who has a crush on you that you can patronize"

Finnick chuckled at her flushed face as she attempted to be rude and biting while stomping away. She really was just too cute, He did not let her go. Grabbing her small arms and lifting her up with ease Finnick twirled her around in his arms causing the room to stare. Her legs immediately wrapped themselves around his upper body while her flimsy arms wrapped around his neck to prevent him from dropping her. Haymitch stood across the room watching with his friend Chaff from District 11 and chuckled at how adorable se looked almost as if Finnick and the Little Flame were siblings. The two locked in a stare down never noticed how the whole room went quiet just to watch them interact.

"Katniss" Finnick began before his smirk reappeared on his handsome face, "Relax your secrets are safe with me. You're a peculiar girl but you can consider District 4 your ally. However Little Flame in exchange I would love to know how someone as young seems to know about something as dirty as my job" The last sentence was whispered in her ear causing Katniss to freeze.

"I have no idea what you do Odair. And I don't have any secrets worth your time at least not yet" This she whispered staring straight into his sea green eyes winking.

"Now put me down Fish Boy!" She yelled out loud so everyone can hear causing everyone to chuckle as she jumped down off of him. Katniss took a deep breath once she was far enough away from him. If she thought she had issues with men getting close to her before, her trouble seemed to have only doubled since coming back.

The girl now known as Little Flame quickly made her way over to her allies, Dylan, Phillip and Annie. Who all wore matching grins and were looking between her and fish boy curiously. She groaned what the hell was she doing? Did she really just flirt with Finnick Odair? God her pre-teen body was not helping her keep a straight head. She could only hope that her presence did not sabotage Finnick and Annie's relationship. As she talked with the brunette, Katniss found herself questioning her every action. A chilling thought went through her mind as Finnick emerged to ask Annie for a dance.

'_Please let me save Annie. Don't let my presence keep her from winning these games. Annie and Finnick deserve to raise their son together'_ she thought.

If only she noticed the sea green eyes watching her all night, then she would have noticed that Finnick Odair already had his sights set on her. Finnick Odair decided as he watched her from his spot next to Annie on the dance floor that his Little Flame had secrets. He was going to find them he decided, turning to attention back to Annie. The girl in his arms smiled before saying something if he was smart enough would have took to heart.

"Careful Finn, that Little Flame might just catch you in her fire".

And catch him she did not that either of them knew it.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Alright this chapter was an important one setting up everybody's point of view and how things stand. Now please read and review!**


	5. You'll Be Bright

**A.N: Again thank you all for all of your support! Special thanks to: Cuacuaro, ltusblossum, Obsessed with Elsa, Sabrield, Juniepoenie, eatsleepdance411, Sams17, thefaultinourfunnystory, sockerz, IzzyGF, TLVS2DSTRY, and 23wishes23 for your reviews and alerts!**

Chapter 5: You'll be Bright

The rest of the week before the arena went on as expected. The tributes spent hours in the training center a day. Trying to push as much knowledge and practice into their heads as one possibly could. For the female tribute of District 12 it was spent going every possibly scenario, this occupied so much of her time that she barely knew what day it was. That night Katniss found herself back on the roof curled up by the edge looking out at the sky. Tomorrow morning she would be back in the arena. This time she would be attempting to save another districts tribute…now how will she do that and save herself?

"It's rather late Little Flame. Shouldn't you be asleep in your own bed?"

Katniss rolled her eyes as she felt Finnick sit next to her.

"I can't sleep. Something you must be familiar with" She retorted freezing when she felt a warmth cover her knee. Looking down she found Finnick's hand laying on her knee as she knew she would. Finnick smirked at her nudging against her softly.

"See I knew you loved me Little Flame"

Katniss looked away in a fit of laughter before his stare made her look back at him. They shared a look that spoke all the words they would rather remain unspoken. The two sat in silence taking what little comfort they could from each other. Finnick kept glancing over the young girl before him. There was something different about her. Like there was something different about Annie. Annie who seemed to creep up on him with her gentle smiles and deep innocent friendship, Annie who had a inner strength that filled Finnick up with strength of his own to keep going, to keep Annie alive at all costs. Annie who slowly stole his heart something he only recently accepted, she was his sunshine while he sat in hell.

Katniss held a similar feeling of difference. She held a defiance deep in her bones, a silent strength that she held the world on her shoulders but she was still standing. So similar yet so different they were, Finnick saw the leader this Girl on Fire could be even at such a young age. Yet fate had to be cruel and soon she would most likely die. Sighing deeply as he saw her close her eyes, he had to wonder why this girl kept coming to his mind. He couldn't let her go, a man madly in love could not get a little girl out of his mind. There was nothing wrong with how his mind thought of her, there was nothing inappropriate. Finnick knew the capital at least had not completely defiled him into that type of monster. There was just something about her that struck him, He wanted to protect her perhaps even more than he wanted to protect Annie. He sighed having to accept the fact he could at the very least protect them both while they remained together. He had to hope that at least one of them would him but which one?

It was nearly daylight when Katniss finally truly fell asleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing soft and constant he carried her back to her room. As he laid her down his mind wondered back the night before when they forced her into a formal dress and onto a stage for the interview.

_(Flashback)_

_The crowd was roaring in approval as the Girl on Fire walked out in a fiery dress whose edges resembled living flames dancing across her feet, as the strips of red fabric seemed to twirl as she walked. Simple yet life like seemed to be Cinna's signature this year. Her dark hair was swept up into a beautiful bun, Katniss Everdeen was a goddess on fire. No correction she was the goddess of fire tonight and the crowd loved it._

_Caesar Flickerman smiled widely at the girl with his wide smile and flaming red hair to match the occasion._

"_Welcome Katniss! My don't you look lovely" The man smiled, his eyes gentle as if he was trying to sooth a child. Which Katniss thought he probably was if she were in fact still was one. While Caesar was a capital man deep inside he was a genuine human being. Katniss returned his smile wide shocking even herself with being able to at least somewhat act. _

"_So Miss Everdeen how are you liking the Capital so far?"_

"_To be honest Caesar its beautiful and the people have been generous and welcoming but I still miss home"_

"_Of course we understand. Speaking of back home that was very brave of you to volunteer for that girl"_

"_It was just something I had to do. She was terrified I knew she couldn't go to the arena"_

"_Why? Was she your friend?"_

"_No not really but I was mentally prepared for the games she wasn't. I had to protect her"_

_The silence that engulfed the crowd was tangible, just as the silence seemed to drag on the crowd cheered for her causing her to give them a soft smile. The show's host held his hand up grinning as the crowd fell deeply in love with the little girl before him. _

"_Now Miss Everdeen as you've put it your prepared how did you get that 11?" Caesar chuckled leaning forward closer to her like an energizer bunny. The dark haired girl smiled leaning forward as if she were about to share a secret._

"_Why Caesar I was told never to tell a soul!"_

_The crowd cooed at the cheeky young girl while Caesar asked if she would at least give them a hint at what it was. _

"_Sadly no, but I do have plenty of other secrets"_

"_Oh and what secret will you be sharing with us today?"_

"_That I plan to try my hardest out there for my sister."_

_Caesar's expression turned genuinely sad as he muttered "Of course" before gesturing toward the crowd for his next question._

"_And what would you tell her right now?"_

"_I'm going to try Prim. I love you" Katniss smiled hoping it seemed genuine as her tears watered thinking about the little duck who was now alone with their almost comatose like mother._

_And the buzzer went off_

_(End Flashback)_

As Finnick tucked the young girl into bed he could not help but notice how frail she was. While she was by no means malnourished, she did look sickly. All too thin for a girl her age it was almost as if she didn't even reach puberty. While she was far to thin for his liking her arms seemed strong, not exactly muscled not yet but it was as if she had spent months working hard carrying heavy bags or something. His mind raced across his memory of the interview. The girl on stage was not Katniss, while the differences were barely there they existed. Katniss was an extremely bad actor Finnick decided but she seemed to already be creating a mask for the public. It was similar to how he dealt with the capital putting on a mask complete with its own personality for the public. The other tributes tried but nothing compared to the girl before him. They were so obvious, their nerves showed, so did the careers over-confidence. However Katniss acted as if she had done this for years, She obviously did not like being in the spotlight but she put on a smile and showed an effort, with an air of innocence yet wise beyond her years made the capitol love her. These shocking differences kept nagging at him but he did nothing about it. After all what else could he do? She was entering the games in the morning.

Katniss slept through the night without a single nightmare surprisingly. By the time she opened her eyes Cinna was sitting on her bed looking down at her with a friendly smile.

"Hey there Girl on Fire"

"Cinna what time is….."

"Go hurry and eat then we have to get ready"

Katniss nodded feeling herself slowly shut down emotionally. Steeling herself for what was to come. Her own way of sheltering herself as best she could. She would become a cold blooded killer in that arena especially if it meant keeping those that mattered safe. That's all a victor was weren't they? Cold blooded killers only they had nightmares instead of fantasies about the bloodshed that leaked from the arena.

Effie gently handed her a bowl of oatmeal explaining Haymitch's orders. She smiled at Effie making an effort to nod as a way of communicating that she understood. She ate her meal lifelessly staring into the bowl trying desperately to make sure that her thoughts stayed away. Not a single thought would be helpful at the moment. Once she finished she handed her dish to her avox and Cinna sent her straight into the shower. She turned the water on hot and sighed in relief as the shower hit her back.

Katniss closer her eyes letting the water wash over her. She long away stopped hoping it would wash the blood off her skin. Gently scrubbing herself clean taking great care not to rub hard enough to cause irritation or for her to get raw. Sighing softly she began to play the game Peeta had begun.

"_My name is Katniss Everdeen and my home is District 12. Real. I was transported through time now I'm trapped in my younger body where I am now taking part of the 70__th__ Hunger Games. Real"_

The dark haired beauty choked down a sob as the reality of what was happening hit her. She was going back into arena. And this time she knew it wouldn't be for the last time either. Breathing deeply she focused solely on her breathing nothing else for a good five minutes. Wrapping a towel around herself where Cinna laid her outfit for the games. It consisted of sturdy, black pants almost water resistant along with a black training top. The arena would be a forest type situation with a huge chance of contact with a major source of water. That's what entering the games multiple times does to you, your able to figure out the arena based on your outfit given fairly well. Cinna knocked on her door, Katniss immediately let him in. They exchanged weary smiles as he led her down to the hovercraft stopping once they reached the ramp.

"He wanted to say goodbye in person Katniss" The designed explained quickly as they shared a brief hug, with Cinna whispering "Remember I'm betting on you Girl on Fire". With that she was escorted onto the hovercraft and forced into a seat across from the male District 1 tribute. The cocky grin he gave caused Katniss to feel sick to her stomach. She felt his grin widen as she looked away. A nurse came over coldly taking her arm and explaining that she was injecting her tracker.

"_Yes we wouldn't want a tribute escaping an enclosed arena"_ She thought bitterly.

Haymitch met her at the terminal, they stayed silent as they walked toward her departure room. Katniss refused to think about the money spent on making new arena's every year let alone the tunnels below that create the terminals that shove them into the arena in the first place. Inside the room was black jacket, Haymitch grabbed it helping her put it on.

"The arena will get cold at night remember that. I don't know why I'm telling **you** that" He grumbled knowing perfectly well she could probably mentor twice as better with one game let alone two under her belt. His words caused a smile to form on her face/ He was unprepared for her to tackle him into a tight hug so unlike the personality she showed him that at first he took a step back. Haymitch softened as he held her in a very fatherly type of hug. Katniss smiled feeling the positive emotions this contact gave both of them. She guessed that while they always seemed to have a close relationship it would develop into an even more familiar way because of her age this time around.

"_Aww old Haymitch has a soft spot for little girls_" She thought happily letting herself have this one moment. Katniss knew their moment was over so she took a deep breath.

"It's pointless to tell you what to do you Brat so just stay the fuck alive okay?" He grumbled at her catching her smile.

"Stay sober and I might" With that she entered the clear tube that would lift her up back into hell. They shared a look as the lift turned on twisting her above the ground.

Katniss breathed heavily attempting to gain her ground as she looked around for her district partner. She found him quickly as well as spotting the two from district 4. The arena was exactly as she expected a forest on one side and a valley on the other. The valley was where a huge dam of sorts lay waiting. And within the forest was a lake, she saw birds soaring the sky through the distance deep within the forest…. Food, water or both lay deep within. The clock appeared alerting the tributes that the games were about to begin.

**60 seconds**

Katniss searched the cornucopia for a bow. There in the middle was a single bow and a bag of arrows. She needed to get to that bow but how could she when she needed to get the others to safety?

**59 seconds**

Katniss spared a look at Annie who had a look of nervousness with determination set across her face. This Annie was prepare to fight, this Annie had a young victor that she was in love with or at least cared deeply for to go home to. This was not the Annie she met in District 13, the one whose only link to sanity was when Finnick took her hand and brought her back to the world because that Annie could only cope with reality when he was around. Annie caught her stare as Katniss motioned away from the cornucopia.

**58 seconds**

Dylan nodded towards her as she mentioned where to meet up once she got his attention. Phillip looked at her almost frozen in shock. Katniss turned grim how was she supposed to save him when he couldn't keep it together?

"_Damn it Phillip shake out of it or you're going to be fodder for the bloodbath"_

**57 seconds**

"Phillip" She whispered harshly hoping he would at least see her. Phillip's eyes found hers and Katniss was immediately filled with dread. His eyes were filled with determination. Not a determination to survive. No this was a determination caused by wanting beyond anything else to keep someone else alive. Katniss swallowed harshly hoping what he planned was not what she feared.

**56 seconds**

**55 seconds**

**54 seconds**

**53 seconds**

The clock was running out and she had to figure out something fast. Getting into a running position she focused in on the distance between her and the District 4 tributes.

**52 seconds**

It would take her five seconds to get to them. Five seconds was more than enough time for a death blow with the right angle and if another tribute got in range…

**51 seconds**

**50 seconds**

She watched as the twelve year old girl eleven fidget from her spot. Katniss's hatred for Snow and the games only grew with each glance of the young children gathered around for this slaughter. Katniss sighed keeping her footing sturdy and light as she angled herself toward the direction of her allies.

**The **

Katniss felt Annie take a nervous step to readjust her footing.

"_Good_" She thought fearing for a second that Annie would step off her place too soon and be blown sky high for all of Panem to see.

**30 seconds….**

**20 seconds….**

**10 seconds…**

The air suddenly felt thick as the tension rose throughout the longest minute of her life. Katniss found herself having to watch her adrenaline shot up throughout her body.

**0**

The air felt numb as a cannon fired signaling the games have begun. Katniss immediately ran for the tributes of 4. She felt Annie grab her hand upon reaching the older girl. Together they ran toward Phillip who upon running past had saw a tribute attempt to aim at Annie. Phillip locked himself into battle with the tribute already fighting for his life.

Quickly she got Annie of the middle of the bloodbath as they watched the male tribute from District 2 easily get the better of Phillip but as hard as she tugged Annie would not budge. Annie gasped as Phillip yelled at them to run. Dylan had finally reached them and the games had been going on for two minutes.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

Cannons fired left and right as the tributes started to fall, Dylan grabbed both of their hands and started to pull quickly giving Katniss the bow and arrows from the cornucopia.

"Let's get out of here" He muttered.

Then it happened the one thing Katniss feared would be the cause of losing Annie's sanity. They were surrounded a few feet away from Phillip as Katniss protected Annie while Dylan covered their backs. Katniss found herself shooting an arrow into a tributes heart as two more cannons boomed.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"PHILLIP!"

Katniss turned to see Annie frozen in fear just a step ahead of her as the District 2 male with a small sword beheaded her District partner. Blood was everywhere as the telltale cannon boomed. Katniss watched as Annie fell apart in seconds, the huntress having to drag her away as Dylan dragged Phillips body with them. Within minutes they heaved through the forest searching for shelter. It was only then that Katniss noticed that the tribute she killed had actually met her target, Dylan. His shirt was stained dark as the wound on his chest bled.

"Don't. I'm fine" Dylan muttered as they half walked and half dragged the dead body and spaced out girl to shelter. They finally reached a cave one similar to the one from Katniss's own original games.

"Why drag his body?" Katniss questioned while somewhat glad she could now give Phillip at least a somewhat proper goodbye, still worried about how seeing the body was affecting Annie.

"I know you Katniss you would want to at least do something to say goodbye" He groaned sitting against the tree outside of the cave having Annie look around the cave. The blank stare she received was enough for her to know that Annie was going to have to hide for the rest of the games. She would protect her at all costs but Annie survived once on hiding that skill will help them survive this time around.

"Let me see" Katniss asked softly watching as her partner twitched in pain barely able to breathe properly.

Annie sat in a corner of the cave where she could watch them, curled up and not truly there. But Katniss noticed that she responded to them, she was there she knew what was going on only she was not able to break free the nightmare of Phillip's death will replay in her mind over and over. Katniss shook her head there was no time to think about Annie's mental health when Dylan's physical one was quickly losing its battle. The girl on fire sighed as she cut off his shirt to see just how deadly the wound was.

The knife was imbedded deep into his body, Katniss could probably get it out but it would cause him even more pain and bleed out quicker. Not even the best medicine the Capitol could offer would save him now. Maybe if they received help the minute he was attacked not now when it was nearing a half an hour since the last boom of the canon.

"It's bad I know" He gasped softly holding her hand and squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" She muttered tears forming and slowly dropping from her lashes. Dylan wiped her tears softly.

"I promised Haymitch to look after you. Katniss you're too young to die here. You have to survive you and Annie have to survive one of you has to win"

Katniss whispered "What about you? You're not much older than I am"

Dylan laughed weakly, "At least I got to pick who I died for"

Katniss glared at him weakly as she helped him lay down next to the headless body beside them. She made sure he was comfortable with what was left of his jacket under his head as he gasped for breath. Dylan winced as she pulled the knife out and quickly pushed the gauze onto him attempting to slow the bleeding.

"Thanks"

Her teary grey eyes looked down at him, "What for?"

"Not dragging out my imminent death"

Katniss laughed thinking of how Haymitch said something exactly like that only two weeks ago on the train about their imminent death.

Before she could reply the cannon boomed as Annie seemed to wake out of her haze and sat down next to her. Then much to Katniss's surprise the national anthem began to play. Katniss and Annie sat and watched as ten tributes names lit up the sky. Katniss held Annie as she sobbed upon seeing Phillip's picture and they both cried at seeing Dylan's even if the capitol had not had the space to collect either body yet. All of them bloodbath kills, 24 came into the arena that day and ten did not make it through the night. Grey eyes watched the sea colored eyes of the girl before her. After making sure both of the dead were in a peaceful position Katniss gently talked Annie into decorating them with flowers surrounding their bodies.

Annie smiled softly, "Are there even flowers around here?"

Katniss pointed to the flowers about twenty steps ahead of them. Together they collected the flowers and made a sort of sword out of the flowers between them. They formed clouds of stars and pieces of their districts with the flowers silently. Pretty soon their partners were surrounded by things that would remind them of home. Annie looked toward Katniss in silent question and she smiled.

"We should give them a goodbye" At Annie's hazy uncertain look Katniss started to sing softly.

_All the things you'll love,  
All the things that may hurt you,  
All the things you shouldn't do,  
And all the things you want to...  
They're calling your name...travel safely._

Tears left her eyes as Annie's soft voice slowly echoed hers as she put three fingers together and lifted them toward their fallen district partners. Annie of course followed Katniss's lead. Taking Annie's hand they kept singing their final goodbye.

_Every first kiss, every crisis, every heartbreak and every act of kindness..._  
_They're calling your name...travel safely._

Katniss thought of everyone she has lost because of the Capitol because of the games… Her mind whispered its goodbyes to so many people. Dylan, Phillip, Finnick, Mags, Madge, Prim and Rue only to name a few.

_Every empire, every monument, every masterpiece and every invention,_  
_They're calling your name...travel safely._

_I found stars on the tip of your tongue._  
_You speak Poltergeist, so do I. So do I._

_What comes will come._  
_What goes will go._  
_The wind will blow where the wind is blowing._  
_Let go of where you think you're going._  
_We'll never know why it flows where it's flowing._

_We've always been what we will always be._  
_I'm so convinced we have to get there, we can part the sea._  
_So bring the dead to life, turn your blood to wine._  
_All your life you have waited for this moment to arrive_

.

As they finished the last thing the cameras saw before Snow cut them off was Katniss Everdeen holding a sobbing Annie in her arms and whispered.

"I promise You''ll be Bright."

* * *

**A.N:**

**So the song used was You'll be Bright by Cloud Cult and I thought that such a happy yet sad meaning song was perfect. Anyway please let me know what you think!**


	6. Mentors

**A.N: Thanks again to all of my lovely readers: Obsessed with Elsa, Shawdyn, VMars lover, , Watchergirl, Shamy, Ren1621, Princess Love427 and TheDivineMsEm.**

**Have you guys seen the trailer? Oh it is lovely. Anyway I have a surprise! I have come up with an idea for another story similar to this but completely different in well everything but main couple and possible time travelish. I will leave the snip of my idea at the end of the chapter and I want you guys to not only review this chapter but tell me what you think of the idea. I've been struggling with this idea for a while and it finally came to me!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Mentors

Inside the mentor's room every victor was standing around the room staring at the giant screen that would show the annual games. To the side linear to the screen was a door that led to the Mentor's computer room. The room held computers set within two straight lines from District 1 all the way until District 12. At each station was a computer and a small screen that would be dedicated to the districts tributes 24/7. The youngest victor to win their games to date could be found with a flock of women of all ages trying desperately to get him into the clutches permanently. He smiled with charm as with his freshly whitened teeth, gelled hair and tan skin while his mouth spun tales of lies about his tributes in order to get those much needed sponsors.

"Oh Finnick your so sweet taking care of those tributes" A woman cooed running her fingers along his arm in an attempt to seduce. Inside Finnick mentally restrained himself from throwing the vulgar woman as far away from him as possible. However he did not do this no instead he gave her the Finnick Odair smirk a light dose of intense eye gazing and simply said.

"Oh but I'd much rather my job was to take care of you"

The capitol woman swooned clutching onto his arm tighter and gave a promise of sponsorship so he would have more time to take care of things. Finnick forced himself to smile seductively at her as she walked away to talk to an equally shallow 'friend', his body felt violated at just the thought of having to bed that woman. If she kept her promise within the month he would be sent to a room of her choosing for an intimate night with the Finnick Odair. The bronze haired victor shook himself from his thoughts his gaze sweeping the room for a familiar face.

The charming victor saw the drunken victor pulling off what seemed to be a decent conversation with a few sponsors. Their eyes met for a second as Finnick smiled seductively at the women in the room excusing himself from conversation just as he reached the door to the computers. Haymitch met him inside with a curse as soon as he closed the door. Finnick watched amused as the older man grumbled paced around grumbling to himself.

"So Abernathy what is up your ass now?" Sea-green eyes locked with steel grey in a match of agitation and amusement. The older man gave in with a chuckle.

"It's that obvious huh Fishboy?"

"It's easy to fool them. What's gotten up your ass Abernathy?"

"Spitfire"

Finnick's gaze hardened but his eyes held a genuine sadness, "What about her? She is already having to survive hell. What else could be happening?"

"She is going through hell in her twelve year old body dumbass"

"She is twelve! It sucks but twelve year olds are eligible to be reaped Haymitch" Finnick groaned as his mind picked up on the use of the word body…

"Wait you used the term body…"

"Yes Fish for Brains"

"You're drunk"

"Actually I am 100% sober for once. Believe me it sucks"

"You've gone officially insane Haymitch"

"So you're telling me Katniss Everdeen never gave you the slightest hint that something was out of the ordinary for a poor tribute from the poorest district?"

Finnick kept silent as Katniss's actions rolled out through his memory.

"Okay so let's say I do believe you. What the fuck are you going on about?"

"It's a long story that Sweetheart barely let me hear. If you tell her you know she will have me for lunch next to Snow"

"Haymitch we have sponsors to get hurry the fuck up" Finnick growled looking at the clock as the time for the opening soon approached.

"Back before the Dark Days our dear president apparently had District 13 secretly working on a project. This project was to create a machine that would sent a person back into their previous selves' bodies. Snow wanted an insurance policy in case we revolted. Obviously He never used it."

Finnick growled tiredly, "How does this fit in with Little Flame"

The young victor listened intently as Haymitch explained everything he knew. From what he long suspected as District 13's survival and the planned revolution soon to come. Finnick found himself wishing for his rope as Haymitch explained how apparently Katniss once more angered Snow into changing the Quarter Quell and pushing all the victor's back into the arena. He refused to cry when Haymitch gently put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke of Finnick's wedding to Annie and their future son. Of how Katniss and Finnick found a deep friendship that only a pair of victors could share. Haymitch murmured that Katniss Everdeen only mentioned these personal things about what happened to them when he found her after a hellish nightmare.

Haymitch even showed him the letter that Haymitch's older self-had written. The boy who lived in water and had mastered the trident, the weapon of the sea king could not believe the things he was hearing. That was until Haymitch handed him another letter this one unopened. But the handwriting was unfamiliar.

_Fishboy!_

_I have no fucking idea when this letter will get to you. But one thing I know is that Katniss will find a way to get this letter to you. In case we haven't met yet here are a few things that I know about you. You Finnick Odair started to have feelings for one Annie Cresta around the time of her games, you shrugged it off and fought it. You believed in the friendship that she gave, she is your light beyond the dark. Your words not mine dumbass._

_Annie crept up on you didn't she? First in friendship and if my guess is right as we speak those feelings may or may not have changed in the slightest. Secondly you only do what you're told because your family was targeted because you said no. About two weeks after your games correct? You still have your mother living with a younger brother but are no longer close because you closed yourself off from them. And lastly your father taught you how to use a trident with a nasty little trick and when you needed to calm down he used rope to get your mind off things. Thus by now you're probably fidgeting with a piece of rope right now. _

_See you after the 71__st__ Hunger Games!_

_Johanna Mason_

Finnick Odair immediately stopped fidgeting with the piece of rope hidden in his pant pocket that he only just found he had on him. Finnick Odair stared at the letter with a deep sense of dread. While everything in the letter was true he felt something had shifted, something that he could not place. Then he heard the announcer's voice loud and joyously. They had announced the official start to the games. Haymitch grunted as he pulled Finnick off his ass and together made their way back into the room full of sponsors waiting to watch the game with their favorite victor.

Finnick's eyes found themselves locked onto Katniss's form unable to look away. Little Flame was very still on the screen. The water loving victor noticed the other victors mumbling to themselves about what they thought would happen, every single victor ignoring the sponsor's even if briefly. He tried to ignore the hushed voices of sponsors as they talked about the tributes as if they were meat that they could buy and pick at. He longed for tomorrow when the sponsors would mostly be downstairs and only groups would enter at a time to watch with the victors. The rules were no tribute could receive gifts on the first day so therefore after that sponsors would only arrive in shifts to the room but none were allowed into the computer room.

This rule was made so that as the games went on the victors with competing tributes would have more time to try and help and gain sponsors while all victors could go downstairs and mingle at any time. While Finnick thought Snow simply wanted them to constantly be on their toes for the next group of sponsors to enter so no victor could truly mourn while watching the kill fest. The victors were spread out across the room. The screen was floor to ceiling and surrounded by couches and at least a dozen arm chairs with a buffet at the back of the room. Finnick sat down between Mags and Haymitch. The dark haired victor gave him a nod as his eyes stayed glue to Katniss running toward the District 4 tributes. While Dylan ran straight for the cornucopia dodging the Careers who immediately set out for the first kill.

Finnick felt his heart race as he watched his Little Flame grab Annie's hand. He could not tear his eyes away as he watched them watch as his male tribute was beheaded. Not once did his eyes leave the screen. Silently his hand gripped Mag's hand gently in an attempt to offer some comfort to his mentor. She smiled and weakly gave him toothless grin that he noticed from the corner of his eyes. They watched as Dylan worked with Katniss to get Annie away from the battle and to safety while bringing Phillip body back with them. Haymitch grumbled throughout the day how much he needed a drink. Finnick and Chaff laughed because they had an idea of who made him promise to stay sober.

"Little Flame got you there huh Haymitch?"

A glad was thrown at his head.

Chaff nearly fell onto the floor laughing at the two of them glaring at each other. Silence filled the room as they heard a song. Turning toward the screen they watched as Katniss start to sing a beautiful goodbye to her fallen allies. Finnick turned to Haymitch as he saw the older man attempt to hold in a groan.

"What does she plan on doing now?"

"Well Goldilocks I have no fucking clue" Haymitch muttered, "That girl hates to be told what to do. Never follows orders."

Finnick laughed seeing as that conclusion was not a hard one to figure out. He shook his head as Caesar's face popped up onto the screen as the recaps of the interviews and the first day in the arena played out. Seeder turned the screen off sighing. Finnick closed his eyes as Haymitch muttered,

"Well we will be able to send supplies tomorrow. Goodnight".

Finnick nodded as he watched Mags wipe tears away mumbling something unintelligible to most people.

"Yeah Mags I know" He murmured softly. Haymitch save them all a wave as he walked out of the door straight toward the elevator that would send them off to their level. Finnick hoped that he would go straight to bed but he doubted the older man would. Wrapping his arm around Mags as he walked her out the door as well and into the elevator along with Haymitch. The ride was silent as Mags tucked herself under Finnick's chin sighing as she closed her eyes falling asleep. He smiled gently at his mother in all but blood as he picked her up gently nodding to Haymitch as the elevator reached level 4. The last thing Finnick saw before he went to sleep was the emptiness of Annie's eyes.

The next morning Haymitch woke up to the sound of Effie screaming at him through the closed door. Steel grey eyes narrowed at the door that was shaking against Effie's banging. Throwing the comforter off of him Haymitch yelled out right back at her.

"God Damn it Effie! I'm awake!"

Her shrill voice's reply escaped him as he mentally blocked her out. That woman would most definitely be a major reason he died young. Instead of focusing on an angry Effie he focused on what he had to do today. He could only pray that the sponsor's he managed to get already sent in their money. And that other sponsor's or even the ones he already managed to get would be feeling rather generous. The walk through the hall to the elevator was spent inside his mind going over the costs of supplies and how quickly they would be increasing.

As soon as Haymitch walked through the door to the mentor's room he was swarmed. Putting on what he hoped was an at least half way charming smile he spent the next few minutes talking about Katniss. He spoke of how her singing was yes a pleasant surprise. How tragic his male tributes death was and how they needed sponsor's to help her though the games. He spoke words of encouragement that helping her would boost themselves because she was so young! A twelve year old surviving the bloodbath was rare indeed.

"It be such a tragedy is the world lost a voice such as hers so soon" Haymitch murmered softly into the ear of a music loving capitol citizen who cooed at the thought of Katniss singing for one of her parties.

"Would she?"

Haymitch bit back a laugh as he replied, "You'll have to ask her yourself when she gets out".

Oh how he hoped that Katniss did not feel like skinning him alive for this. Finnick internally shuddered as he overhead Haymitch attempting to get sponsors while not overtly selling out her voice to get it. Well Haymitch thought the girl knew what would happen if she sung especially so early, it was hard to get the first day cut off of unwanted choices, now she is profitable to the capitol as well as a trouble maker.

The bronze haired victor turned to greet a few clients who were known to be very generous. One who currently wore her skin a bright pink with an extremely dark pink color for hair wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm looking forward to continuing this discussion tonight Finny" She cooed and he had to stop himself from cringing at the awful nickname. Finny really?

"_Ah Miss Davenport. The Heights at 8pm"_ Finnick recollected from the white sheet of paper that was delivered this morning for his duties for the week. Faking a smile he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I'm sure we will be too busy with other **activities**"

It was whispered so softly Finnick knew the stranger before him thought it was sensual and seductive. After all that was what was expected of him. As Miss Davenport giggled and hit him playfully as she began talking about how exciting the games were. Finnick's eyes stayed tuned to the screen. It was sad how easily capital women were fooled into thinking he cared or that he paid their conversations any attention. His gaze traveled over to the sole mentor of District 12, Haymitch sat surrounded by sponsors of both genders and by the looks on their faces they were buying whatever it was he was selling.

Haymitch looked over and nodded his head at Finnick's silent question. With that Finnick gently nudged the conversation toward Katniss and Annie's alliance.

"So what does the pretty lady think of the alliance between 12 and 4 hm?" He asked seductively in the ear of a purple haired capitalite. The young woman who was easily pegged by Finnick as a woman who was never told no giggled.

'Your girl and that girl from District 12 seem interesting"

"Well not as interesting as you I can assure "She blushed and Finnick knew she would be a very generous sponsor."

"You know the girls could use some food" He mentioned casually as a few minutes passed.

"Oh those poor tributes! I'd love to help you out Finny-bear" Her hand ran up his thigh and immediately Finnick nibbled on her ear forcing himself to not vomit at the girl's touch.

"How to thank a pretty lady I wonder…" With that District 4 had another thousand dollars and Finnick had another appointment to attend to that night. Haymitch watched as the younger victor wooed women who had so much work done in the name of fashion he doubted they had one original bone still in their body.

His eyes locked on the swarm of sponsors that slowly walked out of the room most obviously going to put money into the mentor's pockets. The clock struck nine as the TV immediately turned on as the recaps of the previous day and night rolled through the screen.

Five more were dead before the day was over. Haymitch watched as the girls woke up from saying goodbye to their fallen allies and stayed close to their shelter. He cursed as Katniss searched for water and attempt to hunt for nourishment. He saw the weight on his tributes shoulders get heavier as she hunted for food. Haymitch watched as Annie's sanity slip further away, her eyes staying that foggy misty look with only a few moments of clarity seeping through. It caused Haymitch to wonder just how Fishboy and the Mad Girl's relationship developed to the point of marriage.

"_Damn Sweetheart telling me all that personal shit about all of us"_ He growled at the dark haired girl on the screen.

The day was spent between watching the games and attempting to gain more sponsors. As the night soon began to fall on the tributes, Haymitch cursed at the fact that they did not find water anywhere near them or the fact Annie refused to budge to go look further away. Storming into the computer room he sat at his districts computer only semi-aware that Finnick followed.

"Finally decided to grant them a gift huh?"

"I don't see them finding shit anytime soon"

"True. Should I transfer funds over? I don't see them having wounds anytime soon" Finnick muttered looking at the screen where a battle between one of the few stragglers and a career were being fought out.

"No. Let's save your funds for emergency" Haymitch groaned muttering about how badly he needed a drink.

Finnick rolled his eyes, "Haymitch I doubt you'll find much time to drink with that girl around".

At this the normally drunken victor threw a glass at him. Finnick chuckled as he ducked thanking god or whoever was up there for good reflexes.

"Save that for later now send those two some water and food"

Finnick was sure the glare he received was meant to put him six feet under. The screen that showed Annie and Katniss suddenly seemed to flash. Both mentors felt themselves go on edge. The screen showed Katniss with Annie hiding behind her inside the cave. Katniss was having a standoff with the Career pack's leader. Finnick found himself not caring which district it was, he could only feel dread at the fight that was about to occur. Grey eyes on the screen turned deadly as an arrow was pointed straight at the blood hungry pack of tributes.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Okay that's the chapter! I have the next chapter planned out for the most part and I have already started on it. **

**So here is the story idea I have:**

**24 year old Katniss is celebrating a 6 yr old Fin Jr's birthday when followers of a now grown up Snow's granddaughter attacks. Johanna, Annie, Beetee and Haymitch soon fall. Katniss and Peeta protecting the young child got o the capital for help. They find the capitol under attack and their president dead so they hurry underground. Soon being hunted Peeta dies saving them as Katniss with a young Finnick jr are rushed into a strange room that sends them straight back into the middle of the district 4 stop of her original victory tour. **

**So what do you think should I write it out?**

**Review!**


	7. Changing Tides

**A.N: Thanks everybody for your lovely replies! I will soon start on the next story but I will not be publishing it as of yet. It is still in development. While for this story I have finally gotten at least a little bit ahead of you. I will be trying to keep atleast one chapter ahead at all times so updating will be more frequent and I will not worry about how the story is progressing. **

**Again many thanks to: VMars lover, fanficfanatic10, Obsessed with Elsa, Sabrield, BiersackSalvatore, HP-LOTR-SW-HG,** **Shadowed Inu-Youkai, Swissalo,** **aliciana,** **Mayceex3**** and The Butterfly Dreamer.**

Chapter 7: Changing Tide

His eyes held no emotion except anger. Anger that was completely directed toward her for what Katniss held no delusion that she would ever guess correctly. If she had to guess it would be that he was angered by the fact she was still alive. A tribute that was made to be a contender for a bloodbath victim actually surviving the first blood let alone surviving for this long certainly would piss off a career. His eyes reminded her of Cato. Cato who only knew of wanting glory for his district. The only relationship she would have ever guessed him having would have been with Clove. The way she called out for him and how his voice returned her call with pain reminded her of how she acted with Peeta.

Keeping her grip on her bow strong Katniss quickly found Annie safely hidden in the cave behind her. Annie's light brown hair popped out as Katniss silently motioned for her partner to stay hidden. Steel grey eyes met with cold brown as he held a knife and her a bow.

"Look what we have a poor malnourished girl and her insane dog"

Laughter from the other careers did nothing to faze her. All career packs were the same, and all of them were over confident. Katniss simply continued to stare her arrow pointed straight at his heart. The leader saw her indifference to his taunts and the anger he felt multiplied. He let out a roar of deep hatred and before he could finish throwing the knife. Katniss shot her bow straight into his heart without hesitation or nerves shaking her aim. The canon boomed as the other careers raced toward her. In her line of vision was a nest of tracker jackers above their heads. Quickly she stepped back and shot into the nest running toward Annie as they hid in the cave away from the dangerous mutts.

Katniss let Annie curl up into her as they heard the screams and at least one canon boom. Quietly she whispered apologies to those that she killed. That made her kill count up to two in these games, in her lifetime well she has long sense lost count of those lives she held responsibility for. She soothed Annie's muffled cries as she gently rocked her to sleep. Katniss ran her fingers though the girl's hair softly singing a lullaby. The dark haired girl sat back against the wall protecting the sleeping girl from harm. Soon sleep took her under its spell.

The next day she found a package waiting for them just outside the cave. Inside was a canteen of water and an assortment of food. With all the gifts was a single note.

_Stay Alive_

_H-_

Katniss chuckled as Annie looked at her curiously. She handed the other girl a piece of bread.

"Today's our lucky day. We've received some gifts" She told the girl as they sat with the canteen and bits of food between them. Annie gave her a gentle smile as she nibbled on the food given to her. Biting into her own Katniss thought of how she was going to get Annie out of this cave. Surely the gamemakers would eventually chase them out. The question turns into how to get Annie's sanity to reappear even just temporarily. Just long enough to find better conditions.

"Annie?"

No reply.

"Annie?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

She turned to find Annie rocking against her feet having finished her piece of bread. Giving her a gentle smile Katniss saw some of the old Annie out.

"Annie I know you want to say but… we need to leave. Before the gamemakers chase us out"

"But….what about phil…"

"They are dead Annie you know this…" Katniss sighed gently rubbing the girl's back, "I promise nothing like that is going to happen to you. But Phil would have wanted you to go out and find yourself some water and food okay?"

Annie's eyes while clouded again still held onto the reasoning that she gave. Nodding in agreement Annie went back to what Katniss knew her once as, a mumbling mess only now Katniss heard the words she whispered. It broke her heart to know that all Annie could see and think about is blood and what happened to her partner. Nothing else is seeping through only those two minutes of horror she was forced to witness. Katniss pulled Annie up and on her feet carefully.

"Yes there was blood Annie. But I'll keep you safe I promise".

This earned her a tight hug as the other girl used her as a rock. Katniss had to take back her earlier statement maybe Annie only needed people to rely on, someone to care about her even if she never got better… Suddenly it became very apparent how Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were able to get married… she was finally able to see the amount of damage both endured. Now she could truly see how Finnick was so patient with her…. Not out of duty or even just love but an understanding. Katniss found herself able to relate…after all wasn't she just like Annie in the height of her depression? No not even that… every victor loses a bit of their sanity when they win.

Katniss did not mind having Annie use her as a crutch, it felt nice to be needed again. After so many years of taking care of others it was all she knew. They spent the next few days in silence walking toward signs of water and food. During the day they would make their way toward what Katniss hoped was a source of water. At night they would find shelter between the trees or if a cave was nearby they would rest in one of them. For the next few days Katniss kept an eye on Annie making sure she didn't fall apart completely. It was on the fifth day that Katniss realized that it was quiet. The gamemakers would be getting bored by now. There have been no canon's firing to signal the end of a battle that would mean they were itching for a fight. With just a handful of them left the gamemakers will start to interfere.

They were nearing what Katniss suspected to be a source of water. However no animals were around. Everything was silent so silent that Katniss felt the presence of danger coming. Turning to Annie she carefully watched as the girl was lost in her own world. That was when she heard it, screams and a strange whooshing sound. The sound seemed to have temporarily woken Annie up.

"Annie?"

"Water…that's the sound of flowing water. District 4 is surrounded by the ocean you know. It's coming this way" She explained allowing Katniss to act as if she only just barely knew what District 4 did.

"Well just in case we should head to higher ground" Katniss suggested, thinking how to avoid letting anyone know that she knew how to swim. Annie nodded as they quickly climbed up the strongest tree they could find. Seeing as the arena had no elevation nor did the gamemakers decide to gift the tributes rafts in the cornucopia. Just as they steadied themselves into the tree, the flood came roaring passed them. The current was so strong both girls had to rely on instinct the minute the flood broke into their tree sending them spiraling into the water.

Immediately the Girl on Fire stripped off the jacket that wore her down. Taking a deep breath she ducked under water to strip herself of her boots. With the heaviest parts of her clothing off Katniss immediately felt lighter as she looked around keeping afloat. Quickly locating a large tree branch she swam toward it. She would need something to help keep her afloat and save her energy.

"Annie! Annie get a branch! Save your energy!" Katniss screamed as the flood slammed against her body.

She spotted a career swimming toward her. The tribute grabbed onto her trying to take her down with them. She kicked and punched but because her body was so tiny it barely did any good. Her body was much weaker than that of her sixteen year old self or any older version of her for that matter. She internally curse her smaller weaker body as another wave crashed into them. The tribute's eyes glassed over as a wave took him over leaving Katniss free to swim back to the branch that thankfully was still within her reach. Taking a deep breath Katniss allowed herself the chance to rest.

Still Annie was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully she knew the girl was the greatest swimmer in the arena. Keeping her grip on the branch as she counted the number of canons. Three canons were fired off leaving five more tributes left. She steeled herself against the waves as the flood carried on. Fear ran through her as the flood refused to stop and nothing came up as she tried to remember the year of the flood or anything someone might have said about it. Yet she came up with nothing.

"Annie! Annie where are you?" Katniss called out again.

Katniss could not sleep, the gamemakers still have yet to stop the flooding. She thought it was laughable that the gamemakers could set something in motion yet are helpless to actually put a stop to it. It had been a few hours yet the flood seemed unstoppable. Another two canon's were fired by the end of the night. That meant three more tributes were still alive. She had yet to see Annie's face on the list of the dead. So thankfully that meant there was only one other tribute besides Annie and herself to contend with battling the damn flood.

It wasn't until the last canon was fired by mid-morning the next day that the flooding finally stopped. It was an extremely tired and sleep deprived Katniss that found herself panting as the last streams of water flowed past her.

"Katniss!"

She slowly stood up as she registered Annie's voice.

"Annie?"

"Katniss! Oh thank god its you!" Annie cried. The light brunette rushed over nearly tackling Katniss to the ground. She returned the hug tightly just glad that this part of history was not changed by her.

"Annie it's down to you and me" Katniss told her softly rubbing down her arms in a gentle manner.

Annie started to cry as Katniss soothed her. Slowly she pulled out from her pockets two knifes. They were short but extremely sharp. Annie looked at her startled as she was handed a knife. Gripping her knife loosely as she gave the other girl a tight smile.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then on the count of three prepare to take it to your neck" Katniss whispered so low that the cameras could not catch her words. Annie nodded as the count down to three began. Fear was everywhere on her face as once they hit three they both made deliberate movements to slash their own throats.

It was then they were both thrown onto their backs as large dog like mutts attacked them. Annie screamed in fear her knife barely in her grasp. Katniss growled as she heard the girl's terror filled scream. Katniss slowly pulled her legs against her chest all the while pushing the mutt away as far as she could and once her feet made contact with the dog's chest she pushed and stabbed it directly where the heart should be. It whined to death so pitifully Katniss nearly felt sorry for it. Not wasting any time Katniss ran over to where Annie lay with the dog still attempting to bite her. Annie was able to keep the dog away from her throat by inches but she could tell that her strength was wavering.

"Annie stay still" She whispered as she grabbed the dog by its throat to both the girl's surprise the dog yelped like a newborn puppy going completely still as if Katniss was its mother picking them up by her mouth. Slowly dragging the heavy put away from the shaking girl she immediately let go of the dog. The dog started to growl again and Katniss stood in front of Annie to protect her. The mutt prepared to attack again but this time Katniss knew what to expect. Quickly lowering down to the dog's height she stabbed the dog as soon as it raced toward her knocking her down in the process. Groaning she pushed the dog away quickly looking over at Annie's shaking form. Cursing herself she ran over to the girl and held her.

To the gamemakers she clearly spoke, "Annie is in no shape to fight and I refuse to kill her. You can try and make us fight but I won't and you can't keep us in here forever. We'll just end ourselves first."

Just as Katniss was pulling out the knife again a voice was heard over the arena.

"Wait! Stop! Ladies and Gentleman meet this year's Victors of the 70th Hunger Games!"

Annie's knife was dropped instantly as she clung to Katniss whimpering. Katniss allowed herself to close her eyes as she kept Annie in a comforting hold. They did it, she actually got them both out of there alive. As the hovercraft roared over them lowering to gather them. Katniss could only think of what Snow would do to her in retaliation. She still had years before things were truly going to be ready to set in motion. But no matter what he would do she could survive it. Things were changing, the tides were changing and Katniss would make sure the tides stayed that way.

"Shh now Annie your safe now. Safe and Sound"

"Don't leave me"

"Shh you will never be alone again. I promise".

They were split up as the medics looked them over and healed their wounds. They were scrubbed to take point of sensitivity and their skin bright pink. Katniss found herself being plucked, hair pulled, washed and dried just for the capitol. There was talk of enhancing her features and Cinna's voice would be heard vetoing any changes.

"She is far too young for that" He reasoned.

Soon they were alone and Cinna had swept her up in a hug. Katniss sobbed into his chest the relief she felt finally overwhelming her. Cinna gently rocked her back and forth until she was once again calm. She broke away to look up at him.

"Where's Annie?"

"With her own prep team. You'll be allowed to have your interviews together before the recap."

Katniss smiled softly nodding to show her understanding. Cinna gave her one last hug before letting her get ready for the crowning of the victors. The dress she was to wear was one of Cinna's beautiful creations. Pure white that went to her knees with a pair of white flats. The dress had short sleeves and swayed when she walked. Her hair was swept up into a braid on her right shoulder. It shocked her how innocent she looked. She was truly a young girl now. Obviously Cinna hoped that this would curb Snow's wrath from being completely over the top. If only they knew Snow would always choose the over the top solution to his problems.

Annie was standing next to her wearing an ocean blue dress. Annie smiled as soon as they came into view. Katniss could feel her motherly affection rise up as seeing Annie again. Taking the other girl's hand she gently led them onto the stage. Where they stood together during the crowing ceremony.

"Don't worry Annie just smile and soon it will be over" She whispered into the other girl's ear earning a gentle squeeze of the hand.

The capitol really went all out as the cameras swarmed around the stage. Wanting as much coverage as possible. The whole country was whispering about having two victors. Katniss noticed that some people looked fearful others especially victors she would see walk past walked around a little bit taller. The country was in an uproar over two victors let alone having two from different districts. Katniss kept a smile on her face throughout the cheers, even when Snow's cold eyes put a golden crown on her head. She felt the hatred through his eyes like she was actually slapped. It was as through his eyes reached and stabbed her soul. I took all of her strength not to attack him right there and then.

As the victors were ushered away after the ceremony Katniss was notified by Effie that the final interviews would take place the next day. However it was the pained look on Haymitch's face that let her know the truth. Snow would not let her leave the capitol in one piece, he would seek to find a punishment that would keep her in his control yet destroy her all the same.

"Hey old man" She murmured softly pulling him into a warm hug.

"You did it Sweetheart. But as what cost?" He whispered tightening his hold on her. This caused her to smile Haymitch actually cared and was showing it, oh she would never let him live this down.

"A price I am fully willing to pay. I'm only twelve remember? Anything truly revolting will wait until im older"

"But Annie isn't"

And that was what put an arrow through her nearly dead heart.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Alright what do you think? The next chapter is already finished and just needs to be edited and typed up. I'm currently working on the chapter after that. So you should be getting another update soon!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Crazy Girl**


	8. Earn My Trust

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/alerted this story! Thanks to Obsessed with Elsa, VMars lover, Mistyfur of ThunderClan**

Chapter 8: Earn My Trust

The next morning brought a whole new set of troubles for Katniss. Effie in a flurry of orange was cooing over an invitation that was delivered that very morning smelling of roses. Effie's bright naïve smile almost blinded Katniss as she was handed the rose smelling envelope that most certainly held one of her worst nightmares.

Her expression turned grim as she read paper inside, an invite for a private chat about the games with the president. She clutched the invitation in her hands as she glanced over at Haymitch who seemed to be itching for something to drown out his thoughts. Their eyes met as Haymitch's grim set face spoke more volumes than anything they could have spoken out loud.

"Looks like the President wants to meet me" Her tone was pleasant for Effie's sake rather than the infuriated she was feeling underneath her very bones.

"Behave yourself Sweetheart" Haymitch warned his tone grave and obviously on edge of reason. The appalled look on Effie's face at the thought of Katniss doing something embarrassing was almost worth it. Effie's shrill voice went even higher as she begged her victor to be on her best behavior. All she could do was sigh and pretend to listen to her lecture before she was forced to go get ready for the meeting with President Snow. If she didn't know any better it was as if Effie was planning their tea party!

As it was Effie's rant took half an hour to wrap up. Then she took the liberty of pushing her toward the bathroom calling on her to hurry that it would not do to make the President wait. So to appease her escort Katniss turned on the shower, the water quickly heating up into the perfect temperature. Stripping down she stepped into the warmth that the shower provided. Letting the water warm her tense muscles Katniss finally took a breath. One more day and she would be back home in District 12.

Looking at the thousands of choices before her Katniss chose the smell closet to the ocean. Something she remembered from one of her long talks into the night with Finnick. Even if she never got to see it the smell brought her closer to Finnick. By having the scent of the ocean on her skin she could almost feel as if he was actually by her side. She would need that feeling of safety to survive this meeting. Once she felt she was as clean as she could get, there was no getting the blood off her hands, she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself.

Once inside her room she found Effie had Cinna send up an outfit. She really was starting to wonder just how many outfits had he designed at one time for her? Oh well Cinna once again played up her young age with a dark blue dress that would stop at her knees. Hinting at her young age was the fact the dress was laying loosely against her skin not tight or very baggy but enough that it was obviously designed for someone young not a girl trying to appear older for the crowds. The fabric felt like on her skin as she found a pair of white flats that made her feel her already small size seem to shrink. Looking into the mirror as she braided her hair she could almost believe that she was twelve. Truly looking into the mirror felt as she was looking back when she was twelve and just barely starting to learn to hunt on her own in order to feed her starving sister and mentally unavailable mother.

A peacekeeper was waiting to escort her over to the Presidents mansion when she finally decided to open the door of her room. Smiling softly she closed the door gently letting Effie explain that he was there to escort her to the mansion, Katniss kept her smile on her face even if all she wanted to do was run. Katniss waived goodbye telling them that she would see them later that evening she allowed the peacekeeper to lead her out the door. Snow's home was exactly as she remembered, cold and completely devoid of life. Everything that was supposed to seem cheery and full of life was fake. There was no life in the house absolutely none. The peacekeeper kept silent the whole drive over quickly rushing her through the front and straight for Snow's office.

Snow's chair was facing the window behind his desk when she walked in, well to be precise was gently pushed through. The chair was huge and Katniss knew would be worth more than what it would cost to feed her district for three years combined. Their eyes met as the chair turned around to reveal the devil incarnate himself. All Katniss could feel was a dreadful numbness strike throughout her body. The pure hatred that poured out of his gaze however did not faze her. Rather it was the sickening smell of his favored roses.

"Ah Miss Everdeen. So glad you could make it"

Katniss bit her lip as her thoughts fought to stay clear of murder.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. President"

"Miss Everdeen I am sure that there are places you would rather be. So I propose that we get straight to the point and let's not lie to each other. We will keep it simple"

"Make what simple sir?" Katniss replied keeping up the façade of being a naïve twelve year old girl. A girl who was completely unaware of the dangerous consequences of her actions. The man chuckled darkly as Katniss fought the urge to use the stapler on his desk against him. She could tell he thought she was suspicious, and that was dangerous, she was dangerous. Oh if only he knew…

"Do not patronize me Miss Everdeen. You caused quite the stir during your reaping. Then again during your games with your singing and well the outcome. It's a mistake you are going to have to fix." He growled.

"I'm sorry sir but I was angry at having to be reaped. Even if it was to safe another" She replied trying to keep her voice young and innocent, as if her mind did not know exactly what her actions meant. If only she realized what her actions caused when she was sixteen…

"I would listen carefully now Miss Everdeen. It would be so easy to have an accident happen at that school of yours or perhaps in the village where you live? You wouldn't want anything to happen to your family or friends? What was that one boy who was interviewed? Gale wasn't?"

He saw the pain in her eyes, the grin on his face apparent with the glee he was feeling.

"What could have a twelve year old girl do that would cause you trouble?" She snarled.

"We both know you're now ordinary twelve year old. I don't know what it is about you but you must be careful Miss Everdeen or those you love will pay the price"

"And your demands would be?"

"Now Miss Everdeen I am not a cruel man. Your young you still have a long ways to go before it is appropriate to compensate your sponsors. But you caused a stir in the capitol my dear. Let's start off with controlling the damage you have caused by tricking us into two victors. You will make it clear that you did not intend to survive that our Head Gamemaker read you wrong. You are ever so thankful to be alive you hear me? As for the second many of your sponsors have young children that are in awe of you. Perhaps you would be delighted in having meetings with them?"

"Of course sir but what you described as what happened during the games was what happened. I am truly amazed I am alive" she lied as Snow gave her a hard look as if trying to spot the lies.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about. But Miss Everdeen do be more careful you never know some people might take your actions in a rebellious fashion"

Her eyes lit up as if she was horrified at the thought, "I never would intend for that!"

"Goodnight Miss Everdeen"

"I'm sorry Sir but what about Annie?"

"Ah Mr. Odair has negotiated some things with myself in Annie's place after all the sponsors must be thanked for their generosity"

Katniss nodded to herself as she walked out the door as fast as she could. Snow thought he was being smart, that she or anyone else for that matter did not know about Finnick Odair's predicament. Luckily Snow simply thought he conned a naïve girl for some lousy autographs and eventual prostitution.

"_Let's keep it that way_" She thought refusing to think about what she may have to do in order to keep her family safe.

Katniss left the mansion as soon as she hit the front door. She felt so dirty simply by being in his presence for a short period of time. However the minute she walked back through the doors of the training center, her prep team surrounded her. Katniss smiled softly at the reminder that her interview was that night. Closing her eyes she let them do as they wished which was dragging her back to her rooms where they proceeded to push her straight into the shower again.

"_At least I can feel somewhat clean after that cursed meeting with Snow"_ She thought.

Her prep team did all of their usual antics muttering to themselves that they thought it was impossible for her to get this dirty in the capitol. They washed, shaved and pampered her until she was once again up to their standards. She let them after all they were amazing as their job. She learned the hard way to just let them at it.

After two hours of being washed, shaved, shampooed and prodded again she was ready. One thing she noted that she would never miss was the fact they actually dressed her. She luckily only had to get redressed in the lovely blue dress from earlier, she noticed much to her amusement that it was washed and dried as well. She was gently pushed down into the chair as they twisted her hair up into a bun. Even at twelve she grumbled she was forced to use one of her relationships to gain sympathy. Only this time they were playing up her role as an older sister.

Haymitch sat in front of the TV as she finally was allowed to walk out. He looked up at her with concern until she waved him off.

"You sure are a Little Flame aren't you Sweetheart" He muttered causing her to glare at his chuckling form.

"Come one Sweetheart you have a mad girl waiting on you" The older man chuckled at her softening features at the mention of Annie.

The lights were blinding as she sat there clutching onto the other girl's hand. The crowd cheered at the sign of unity between the districts. This surprised Katniss greatly perhaps Haymitch had been right when he said that a deep undercurrent of anger had been going on for years before her games. She shared a smile with Annie as Caesar was introducing them. Katniss had to fight for control of her breath. Oh how she hated it here on this stage, where everything was all too bright and the people were faceless blurs. The air felt dry, the camera lights suffocating the life out of everything. It seemed nothing in the capitol was ever truly real.

"So Citizens of Panem can we get a huge welcome for our Victors!" Caesar roared with a huge smile on his face. The crowd cheered as the girls smiled, Annie keeping a tight hold on her sanity that seemed to be linked with her hold of Katniss's hand.

"So Miss Cresta, Miss Everdeen how have you been since leaving the arena?" He asked gently.

It was Annie whose eyes were wide and searching who spoke, "I'm just glad to be going home".

Caesar nodded, "And you Girl on Fire?"

Remembering her talk with Snow filled her body with dread but she had to make it seem that he scared her into submission…after all she had years before she could even count on District 13 as if she ever would truly count on them…

"I'm just shocked to be alive here today with Annie" She murmured softly holding back an eye roll as the crowd ate it up.

"Yes! Such an unusual ending. Please tell us what really happened between you two in the arena that night?"

Annie let out a whine as her eyes closed and she started to rock herself the minute she started to hear the word Arena again. All one could hear from her were murmurs of "Trust me….blood…Phillip….Finnick don't let go"

Katniss knelt down next to her shushing her as gently as she could.

"It's okay Annie. It's over you are no longer in the arena and you never have to go back. Finnick is back stage he is right there see?" She pointed out to the edge of the stage in the back where the mentors stood she could see Finnick's worried eyes from there.

Speaking louder so the crowd could hear, "Caesar I'm sorry but it would be best is we let Annie get some rest" she smiled apologetically.

Soon peacekeepers gently subdued a whimpering Annie as they lead her into Finnick's arms while Katniss watched out of the corner of her eye as Mags comforted the girl.

"Well Miss Everdeen perhaps you can enlighten us as to what happened?"

"Back in the arena losing her district partner was very traumatic. I doubt she will ever be the same again. She could barely take care of herself I just had to protect her. At the end I never meant for the game makers to keep us both alive I only wanted Annie to live but she would never let me so I had to trick everyone"

The crowd loved the response even if Katniss was sure everyone could spot the lies coming out of her mouth. Katniss wondered how they would respond to what she really did, to all the plans she was making. She tricked the gamemakers in more than one way, on one hand that they would lose both their victors if they let things go and again just now that it was just a ploy. She wondered if the citizens saw it for what it was Snow's way of controlling the rebellious tendencies of the districts. She knew the people in the districts would not believe a word coming out of her mouth to night. She would admit it was a risk doing what she did after all Crane was only the head for one year. God she hoped this did not cost him his life again…

Katniss did not want to think what she'd have to do if that did not work. What she would have had to have done if that did not pass. She was truly thankful tacking this risk actually paid off. She could only hope this would still spark something within the districts perhaps a deeper spark that what she started with Peeta. Well Haymitch would be sure to tell her as soon as he got caught up on the news.

"Miss Everdeen?"

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I guess I was lost in thought" She smiled.

Caesar smiled down at her softly, "Just one while question before the recap. How do you expect your little sister to react to the news that you've won?"

"She will be happy that I am coming home"

The interview soon came to an end as the time drew near for the recap to start showing. Katniss was able to sit through the recap of the games without much of her feelings showing through. For a PTSD patient she felt rather proud of herself that she could control her actions to simply looking away and closing her eyes. What broke her was the gift snow sent her that night once she was again inside the supposed safety of her rooms. A bouquet of roses with a note was waiting for her.

_Safe journey home Dear_

_-President Snow_

Effie shrieked as the vase holding the roses crashed with a heavy thud. Haymitch grabbed Katniss by her arms as she screamed and kicked against him. All one could hear were screams as Haymitch told her to calm down. She was so intent on getting out of Haymitch's grasp and destroying the flowers she did not hear the doors open revealing a victor from District 4.

Different arms wrapped around her as she felt Haymitch give a last squeeze before she felt him let go. Katniss sobbed into the chest the unknown person not even caring who it was just that she had no more control over herself. If it was someone she didn't trust she knew Haymitch would never have let them touch her. As it was she let herself be comforted by strong arms enjoying the warmth that this person provided. It was strange Katniss swore that the person smelled like the ocean….like Finnick….

"_Finnick"_ She thought as she forced herself to pull away slightly to get a good look at this stranger. And there she was in the arms of Finnick Odair who was looking down at her with concern.

"Fishboy"

"Hello to you to Little Flame"

Her eyes swelled with years as she let herself go in the safety he provided her. Internally she cursed herself for being so weak. That didn't stop herself however from taking the comfort that Finnick was offering. If anyone asked she would blame it on her twelve year old bodies' lack of strength and endurance. In his arms she felt the safest she had had in years. She vaguely recalls him scooping her up as she started to drift off laying her head on his chest. Finnick stayed the whole night, Katniss would soon realize as she woke up. That morning Katniss groaned waking up to find herself still wrapped up in his arms. The funny thing was she simply felt the safety only a friend could provide, a type of friendship most people would never understand.

"Fishboy" She whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Mmhm" He groaned pulling her closer causing a blush and a sigh of annoyance to occur out of the twelve year old girl.

"Come on Fin! We have trains to catch" She didn't expect her reaction to him opening her eyes to be breathless.

"Like what you see Kitty Kat?"

"I'm Twelve are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Sure let's keep telling yourself that" He winked. Katniss froze as the nickname he called her finally sunk in he had not called her that since she was truly seventeen…. Katniss expected a joke about teenage girls always being affected by him not whatever it was that he just said.

"Haymitch" She growled as her mind connected the dots.

"You know!" She growled again this time at him as he sighed and nodded.

"Don't be mad at him. You needed more allies and I'm the closest person to your age that would understand you or why you're doing this crazy stunt" He whispered sitting beside her.

Tears started to fall despite her best efforts. She could not believe that all she could feel was relief at his words. He believed her, he was going to help her it seemed like. Much to the surprise of both of them she threw her small body at him in a tight hug.

"You believe us "She cried into his chest.

Finnick chuckled, "Yes Little Flame. It's hard to refute the truth when a future victor goes around writing letters to give to me. But I want to hear about all of this from your perspective not the old drunk's retelling of it"

She smiled softly, "You'll have to earn my full trust back first"

* * *

**A.N: How was that? Fin-Kat action I'm trying to ease them into a relationship that will occur as she technically gets older. But they did have a strong friendship that people probably would never understand so I'm building back up their relationship through her instinctive trust of him to comfort her until he matches that trust. As always thanks for reading and please read and review! I' currently working on chapter 10 now.**

**Love, Crazy Girl**


	9. Going Home

**A.N: We lost a great talent this week, I will forever hold Robin Williams in my heart I hope you will too. Thanks to all of you readers. A special thanks to : VMars Lover, Obsessed with Elsa, Anonymous and Alexmaria40 for reviewing/following the last chapter.**

Chapter 9: Going Home

Katniss was standing in front of the train that would take her home. Before her were Finnick and Annie. Finnick was handing her a piece of paper as the cameras flashed. The newly made victor growled as Haymitch put a warning hand on her shoulder. Katniss looked up at him and sighed muttering she wasn't going to attack the camera crew.

"I know old man I know"

Finnick grinned as Haymitch gave her an exasperated look.

"I'll have you know I'm not old" He grumbled.

"Alright Little Flame make sure you call that number anytime" Finnick grinned at the camera's as he and Annie walked away.

"What a Peacock" Haymitch sighed pulling Katniss inside the train.

"Total preener right?" Katniss laughed as her mentor rolled his eyes at his tribute.

The train ride back was much like her last one. Effie explaining that she would have six months to enjoy being back home before the victory tour. Then how the victory tour will be run, of course the explanation took longer than it should with Haymitch butting in every few minutes. The duo were truly entertaining together. Katniss wondered often if they acted this way to avoid admitting they generally liked one another. Then again it was Haymitch he always likes to keep secrets.

While they bickered Katniss took out the piece of paper Finnick had handed to her. She held it in her hand wondering what would be next for them. After all he now knows her secret. Not like she didn't trust him, it just made her wonder. If he asked would she be able to tell him the answers? Quickly she opened the note and written on it was a neat set of numbers with a scribbled message on the bottom.

_Little Flame I meant call me anytime_

_-Finnick_

Folding the note back up into her pocket she smiled. It felt nice surprisingly that someone close to her age knew the truth. She looked over to the two adults in the room to find they were still arguing. Rolling her eyes she called out from the door that she was going to rest. She didn't bother waiting for a reply. Upon reaching her room she carefully laid down her instincts still rather high from arena. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to go to sleep. Her body seemed to be rebelling it only wanted to rest when she was near a trident wielding victor it seemed.

No.

It couldn't be, Katniss Everdeen did not do things like that. Not even when she was a twelve year old girl. Katniss groaned knowing that life was a victor meant a lack of sleep but if she could only sleep around Finnick Odair? God help her it would be along year until the next Hunger Games where they would have more time to interact.

"Damn it I don't know what's worse nightmares or no sleep at all" She whispered to herself. So with that Katniss refused to think of what any of her thoughts could possibly mean. After all it was just her teenage hormones correct? It was obviously affecting her more now than it did originally. So the thought that if Finnick Odair was there that she would sleep peacefully was pushed aside and locked into the back corners of her mind. With that her eyes fell close and she entered into a fitful sleep.

_-Dream-_

_She was back in the underground of the Capitol. Bombs were dropping everywhere Boggs lay dead at her feet. She heard Snow's cruel laughter in the distance. She could feel her fear rising as the ground slowly filled with blood. A million faces raced at her causing her to kneel in the blood. She saw Rue, Cato, Glimmer, Foxface, Dylan and so many more. She cried out the names of those she knw and sobbed her apologies to those she did not. The world of blood was spinning much like the arena of the Quarter Quell. Before she knew it suddenly felt hot. Opening her eyes she found herself back in that arena the bloodied bodies of victors surrounding her._

_She had to find him. She needed to find Finnick._

"_Finnick!" She screamed trying to ignore the corpses._

"_Katniss!"_

_Dread filled her as she ran toward his voice. Then she heard Peeta's distressed voice calling out to her, then her mother's, Prim's and finally Gales. Sobbing Katniss ran in a random direction hoping she could save someone, just one…_

'_Please let me save them' she pleaded to herself. _

_No matter how far she ran or changed directions Katniss went nowhere. She did not move, she felt her body tire yet she was still no closer to the voices. Still she kept running and running never stopping. It wasn't until something ran straight into her that she felt herself slow down. Finnick Odair was standing there with a mutt chewing on his shoulder._

"_Katniss Run!" He yelled as he fought off the mutt. But she couldn't move a muscle. Something kept her there watching as Finnick was mauled by a monster meant to kill her._

"_Katniss" The beast hissed, Finnick falling to the ground with a groan._

"_Run Girl on Fire Run" He whispered his eyes quickly losing their spark of life._

"_No Finnick stay with me!" She screamed slamming into the invisible force field meant to keep her out._

_Then the world began to spin around and around. She turned over to find she was back in Snow's office._

"_Miss Everdeen for your crimes, your fellow victors shall be put to death" Snow's voice echoed as the room turned pitch black and the voices that haunted her began to fill the room._

"_Want a Sugarcube?"_

"_If I die I want to die as me not as a part of their game"_

"_I would use this to signal the end of the work day out in the fields"_

"_Nice Shot Sweetheart"_

_The voices never ceased as she screamed at them to leave her alone. Strange hands b4gan to hold her down. She fought against them screaming and kicking._

"_Wake up Sweetheart"_

"_Damn it Katniss I'm trying to help you!"_

_-Dream end-_

"Haymitch?" She whispered.

"Wake up Sweetheart"

Opening her eyes Katniss found Haymitch above her. Her eyes teared up as she allowed him to pull her into the comfort of his lap.

"It was just a dream Sweetheart" He sighed. Sniffing she retorted the best way she knew how, "For a lonely old man you seem to be doing a real good job at being fatherly"

Immediately she regretted it knowing while their relationship was close that would have definitely crossed the line.

"Someone had to let you be twelve for once. If that means I get stuck being your damn parent then so be it Sweetheart. Besides any kid of mine would have been exactly like you"

"Meaning you don't trust me to do any planning on my own" She snorted.

"Your last plan I didn't help with almost got you killed"

"Like you could have done better"

"Sweetheart I would have gotten you out without the fight with the mutts"

"Just don't keep me in the dark anymore. Yes snow is watching me but not that closely yet"

"Wouldn't dream of it. But for now get some sleep"

"Yes Dad"

If Katniss had opened her eyes she would have been her mentor roll his eyes and smile along as she felt the smack on the head she got. The next time she woke it would be because they had reached District 12. Katniss busied herself with braiding her hair as the train was pulling into a stop. Her mentor stood by the door wearing a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny my ole Drunken Mentor"

"Looks like you have a few admirers outside"

Katniss bit back a scowl as she muttered, "Peeta and Gale are not…"

"You admitted it yourself that they did"

"Yes in the past not now!"

Haymitch chuckled, "If you thought you could change that then you really don't know anything about people"

She scowled while he chuckled louder.

"Don't worry about it. You've made yourself clear. Keep it that way and I'm sure they will forget that silly crush"

"You think that'll work?" She asked knowing that there was no change in hell it would.

"Peeta possibly that boy wants you to be happy, Gale hell no"

Katniss growled as she followed her annoyingly cheerful mentor out to the waiting crowd. Spoke spotted them immediately from her spot outside of the train. Prim was sitting on Gale's shoulders both of them smiling brightly. Close by stood Peeta and Madge who were the loudest of them all cheering. Tears filled her eyes at once again seeing her loved ones alive and well. Somehow she would make sure the capitol would not taint them. She would take on all the darkness that Snow would throw at her. But for now she could breathe and let her worry go even just for a moment.

Once she was within reach Gale let Prim down as that the little girl could run toward her older sister. Prim did indeed run, as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Katniss smiled opening her arms wide as her body instinctively bent with the force of Prim hugging her tightly. The two sisters held each other tightly not paying any attention to the camera crew that surrounded them to broadcast her homecoming for the entire country to witness.

"I missed you Little Duck" Katniss whispered into Prim's hair kissing her head softly.

Pulling her close Katniss smiled at her mother and her few friends that had gathered around them. Prim wrapped her tiny arms around Katniss as she told her all about their new house in Victor's Village. Katniss smiled at Prim's excitement about hot water. Her mother was much the same as before constantly looking her over but remained silent and kept her distance.

'_Well it's not like I would expect anything else. We spent so much time avoiding each other…_" Katniss sighed internally. The damaged relationship between mother and daughter could never be repaired from where the young victor stood. Her past actions remained all too clear inside of Katniss's memory. The walk toward their new living quarters was mostly silent except for Prim. Prim was talking her older sister's ear off as the elder smiled down at her sibling. This time Katniss would make sure Primrose would live well past her 13th birthday. The house that was chosen was the exact same as the one before. Haymitch's house was directly across from hers. Katniss smiled to herself as her mother shivered at the mention of Haymitch. It pleased her slightly that her mother could show emotion even if it wasn't directed at her. No she had overcome that mountain years ago.

The first thing she noticed was the increase of her mother's medicine supplies. She must have seen the question on her face because her mother soon spoke.

"Due to our recent…change…. I thought it would be a good idea to start practicing again perhaps have a apothecary run through here" Her mother looked as if she were asking permission… well technically it was her house….

"Sounds wonderful mom"

The look on her face made Katniss smile, the pleased look on her mother's face made her heart melt slightly. True they were never close but the woman before her was one she could learn to respect again. This was the woman her mother had become after her first hunger games, the healer the woman who found herself wanting a purpose other than barely being a mother. After all not everyone had a healer's touch, and her mother was an amazing healer. Maybe it Prim had not been murdered, they could have grown together, truly together again or not… That was when Katniss Everdeen decided that if she was going to throw everything out of the window why not try and close the gap between them? She'll never stop doubting her mother, this she knew but she could attempt a relationship.

It was Prim's giggle that brought her out of her thoughts. That monster of a cat of hers was hissing at the elder sister. Her grey eyes narrowed at the squishy faced cat.

"I could still cook you Brat"

Prim held the fur ball against her tiny body tightly, "Oh Katniss it's not his fault! You're just not a cat person"

"How's your goat Prim?" She asked her sister.

Prim's reaction was immediate as she began talking Katniss's ear off on how she helped her new goat back to health taking over the conversation. The two stayed like that for hours, into diner and throughout the night. However when Prim began to yawn Katniss immediately decided it was time for her younger sister to go upstairs and into bed.

"What about you?"

"I'll be up in a few minutes Prim. I'll follow you soon okay?"

"Okay"

Katniss waited until she saw her little duck was up the stairs and closing the door to her bedroom, the first one she never had to share… Sighing the older girl looked around for the clock seeing that it was 10 in the evening she debated what she was about to do. She couldn't risk waking her family up with her nightmares being what they were. She could go to Haymitch but he was probably drinking up for lost time back in his home. She would tie knots but she had no rope…Suddenly the piece of paper in her pocket seemed so inviting. The problem was that Snow was undoubtedly keeping him busy. He deserved his rest if he was taking on Annie's punishment for her. Katniss had no doubts what kind of deal Finnick negotiated with Snow for. He would serve the minions of hell forever is it meant that she had the one thing he could care about, her freedom.

But it couldn't hurt to at least try? After all he was one of only two who knew her deepest and quite possibly darkest secret. Her hand went into her pocket and pulled out the note Finnick had written. Before she realized what she was doing, her brand new phone was being dialed for the first time. Her heart began to race as she heard the first few rings. Silently she began to hope that maybe he would not pick up. Luck did not seem to be on her side as a deep baritone voice floated through the line.

"Hello?"

"It's me Odair"

'You'll have to be more specific there. I give my number out to many lovely ladies" Katniss rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone.

"And here I thought I was special"

"You are Little Flame"

"So you do know who it is" She teased quietly to keep from waking the sleeping members of her family.

Hearing his chuckle caused her heart to speed up not that she would pay it any notice.

"What time is it there?" He asked gently.

"Nearly 10:30 in the evening"

"You're having nightmares"

"More like choosing to avoid them" She corrected.

"Well then we have a long night ahead of us"

"We do?" She hated how vulnerable she was with him, even with Haymitch and especially back with her Peeta when he was still alive.

"That's what friends do isn't it?"

"I've never been very good at friends" She admitted.

"I can tell" He laughed before continuing, "So have you heard of the Mermaids legend of District 4?"

"No I don't believe I have"

As night turned into day Katniss Everdeen listened to the soft baritone of Finnick Odair. He told her of the legends that surrounded his district of the sailor who fell in love with a mermaid who in the end saved him from her own kind. Of how their descendants are said to have amazing swimming skills and are the most beautiful of those in district 4. Her eyes fluttered shut as his voice filled her head with stories of his favorite trident lessons from when he was little with his father. And how he tied a trident to his hand for two weeks until the weight was a part of him and wielding the trident became easy. She loved how his voice described using the trident and how similar it was with her bow and arrows. She didn't even scold herself for thinking of how good his story telling was.

* * *

**A.N: Another chapter done! I have so many story ideas waiting for me but I want to be nearly done with this one before I pick up another. Please like always read and review I've been sick the past day or two had to actually call in sick for work so I'm hoping I can handle going into work today but its 5 am and I work at 1 so who knows what my body will decide to do today?**


	10. Let Me

**A.N: Thank you all so much! It means a lot that all of you are enjoying this story! As always a special thanks to : Anselyrocks, Sunshinebear711,Mistyfyt of ThunderClan, Amber, Ebi-chan, geek-goth-girl13, redcasr, BrookeMellark, QueenChelsieAmbrose and Alanna-Banana1987.**

**Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 10: Let Me

"Katniss?"

With a groan Katniss opened her eyes to find Prim standing over her with worry. Blinking away the last of her sleep Katniss finally noticed the phone in her ear. She must have fallen asleep on the phone with Finnick last night. Sighing Katniss slowly untangled herself from her phone hanging the device back into place she looked over. She looked into her sister's worried eyes and her heart ached with guilt.

"Sorry Little Duck. I must have fallen asleep while on the phone last night I'll be more careful next time" She apologized sincerely as she gently tugged on a little blonde braid.

"Who were you talking to?" Prim asked as she and their mother finished organizing the last of their supplies.

"Finnick"

"Finnick_ Odair?"_ Prim squeaked nearly dropping some bandages onto the floor.

Katniss laughed at how weird it seemed for a seven year old Prim to be star-struck by a so called playboy. Smiling she nodded her yes as Prim let out a small scream as she began asking all of her questions in one breath. Laughing harder Katniss held her hand up to stop Prim's interrogation.

"Why the sudden interest in Odair Little Duck?"

The younger girl blushed as she answered, "Well he is all the other girl's seem to talk about. He is the talk of all the girls at school. I'm curious to see what's real and what is not"

"He's nothing like what he is portrayed as" Katniss warned, relaxing as her fear of dealing with a crush was eliminated. If Prim did develop a crush Katniss grudgingly admitted that Finnick would not be the worst choice, he would also not tease her endlessly about it Katniss? Yes, little Prim? No. But for now it was simple curiosity and a subconscious need to see who her older sister would consider worthy of being called a friend.

"So how on earth did you meet him? I thought they kept the mentors away from the tributes?" Prim asked her eyes wide with glee.

"Oh they had party that year we were told we had to attend. Met him there"

Prim smiled before turning back to sorting through their supplies. Katniss stood from her spot near the phone making sure it was secure on its post. Once the medicine was packed away their mother started to cook breakfast. The trucks of food would be delivered that day and once a month for a year to District 12. Katniss smiled softly as she thought of being able to help feed her district once more even if it was only for a year.

The days passed quickly as Katniss found herself looking forward to her nightly conversations with Finnick. He never once complained that she would fall asleep on him every night without fail. Finnick never seemed to mind talking until she fell asleep even if she would yawn he would never tell her to hang up and head back upstairs. While her nights would be filled with talks with Finnick Odair her days were spent for the most part hunting and trading her meat. After school hours were over she would find herself waiting for Madge and Peeta. She would forever be thankful that they refused to treat her any differently while it took most of twelve a while to treat her normally again. Gale for example seemed to be looking at her differently even now. Whenever they hunted together which was often because he was still far too young to start working the mines, she could feel his eyes on her. She had to fight her instructs that told her to do anything to get him to stop.

"You're growing up Little Flame. You'll be thirteen soon and the games changed you of course people look at you differently" Finnick shrugged off her worries one night. It was Sunday meaning it was the day both she and Gale would hunt together all day and she finally had enough with the stares and the off handed comments that she was sure Gale knew he was doing.

"This isn't like before and it's Gale! He is supposed to be my best friend!" She stressed groaning at how unhelpful the fish village victor was being.

"Kitten if it bothers you talk to him. But you can't control how he feels" She could practically feel his concern rush over her.

"Hey how's Annie doing?" She asked attempting to change the subject.

"As well as one can expect"

"Has she crept up on you yet?" She teased her hand absent mindedly twirling the cord onto her fingers. For a moment she thought she had crossed an invisible line that they had agreed upon but of course never said aloud until she heard him sigh over on his side of the line.

Katniss leaned forward and was prepared to change the subject again when she heard his voice.

"Katniss…"

"Finnick?" she whispered looking up at the clock, two in the morning.

"You've changed a lot of things. Don't be surprised if things don't develop as you expected them to. I'm fine Little Flame but no I am not in love with Annie Cresta at least not in that way"

Now it was her turn to sigh, "Don't give up on her just because I haven't told you everything yet"

"It's not that. It's true I may have felt something at one point but it's simply not there anymore Katniss"

Katniss rolled her eyes "Whatever Fishboy"

"Say's the girl trying to set me up. Didn't you have two boys crushing on you at one point?"

"That I'm hoping to avoid Odair" She growled.

"As much of a people hating person you are. You do tend to attract a lot of people"

"Oh shut up Fin" She sighed leaning her head against the kitchen wall.

"When do I get to know all your juicy secrets Kitty Kat?"

A shiver went down her spine at the familiar nickname and the sudden deepness that came back into his voice as if he was trying to seduce her.

"It's a tale best suited for when one is face to face with the listener" She breathed softly.

"I see. Have I told you about how Haymitch and I met?"

She instantly perked up, "This better be good"

"Oh only the best for you Girl on Fire"

Katniss never noticed when her eyes began to flutter close or when he whispered a soft goodnight. The Everdeens have become accustomed to finding the older daughter sleeping by the phone. So when Katniss woke up she was not surprised to find her mother and sister working together in the kitchen. A warm breakfast waiting for her by the counter.

That day Katniss found herself going over to the school and waiting for Peeta. Once the last class had been dismissed Katniss was walking down the road with him. Unsure of if she could ever tell him the truth or not. Obviously she could not tell him now but possibly if he still had to go through the games she would when he could truly understand. She listened as Peeta talked about the things they were learning at school. She was so in tuned to his voice she missed when he asked her a question instead being lulled to a comfortable trance by his voice.

"Do you regret not going back to the school?" He asked.

"Sometimes but there are other more important things I have to do"

"Really? Like what?" He laughed causing her to smile, she would have been offended if she really was twelve but she knew Peeta. He would never laugh at her.

"You'll know when I know"

His hand found hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Katniss smiled Peeta was always there in any occupation she needed him. Her heart gave a lurch as guilt soon overwhelmed her. He deserved better so much better.

"Kat? What's wrong?" He asked as she blinked away tears as her world started to refocus.

"I'm sorry so sorry" She murmured clutching onto him. She knew if she opened her eyes Peeta would be smiling a sad worried smile.

She whispered her thanks as he wrapped his arm around her soothing her gently.

"Haven't you thanked me enough? You by the way have nothing to be sorry about" He told her, his voice genuine and kind as always.

"Peeta don't ever crush on me" He looked startled before letting out a strained chuckle.

"A little too late"

His eyes softened at the pained look on her face.

"Kat it's okay. I never would expect anything from you. We will always be best friends ok?"

She leaned on his shoulder allowing his presence to comfort her.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you"

"I know"

"But I would like to start. You are one of the few I think would be able to handle the truth"

"I'd never let you down"

Peeta let her lean on him for the rest of the night. He didn't talk or try to distract her. He allowed her to tell him at her own pace. She began with what it was like going into the games. She told him of the constant fear and dread that filled you, the week before entering the arena. The way it changes you, of how once you enter the arena the only thing you can rely on are your instincts. She told him each time she killed a part of her died with them. That even just knowing you had a part in their death causes a part of yourself to be lost.

By the time Peeta walked her home it was nearing eight at night. Before she could open the door an over eager Prim opened it for them. Much to her surprise Finnick Odair stood behind her little sister with a mixed look of amusement and pain hidden behind his eyes. Something only Katniss would be able to comprehend.

"Look who came to visit!" Prim squealed in delight.

"Finnick"

"Katniss"

She smiled taking his hand turning to face Peeta.

"Finnick Odair meet Peeta Mellark" She introduced.

The two nodded at each other before shaking hands. Katniss found it funny that Finnick Odair would treat a twelve year old Peeta like a man. She smiled softly "Peeta do you want to stay?"

Peeta shook his head "I better head back home. I'll see you later"

Looking over at Finnick she shrugged, "Well that's Peeta"

"You truly are oblivious aren't you?"

"So Haymitch has told me" She scowled as the man before her grinned childishly at her.

Sensing the need to change the subject he continued, "So whats there to do here in twelve?'

Katniss stayed silent for a moment, "The only worthwhile thing I do is hunt then trade it back at the Hob"

When she noticed how generally curious he was Katniss had to smile. She kept a smile on her face as she explained quietly as she took him to the guest room across from her own. Finnick smirked at the mention of Sally's special stew.

"Sounds interesting"

"I'm sure its nothing compared to District 4"

"While I love my home. I think yours could suit me just fine as well"

Somehow that track of thought no only scared her. They sat on his bed talking until a suddenly shy Prim came in to tell them dinner was ready. If someone would have told her that Finnick Odair would fit in so effortlessly with her family during the Quarter Quell well she would probably have skinned them alive. But sitting across from him as he bewitched her little sister with tales of mermaids, sailors and fortunes long lost, she suddenly could see what the female population, what Annie saw in him. Finnick Odair was something else that was for sure.

After dinner Katniss and Finnick cleaned up. They worked together silently occasionally bumping into each other but not hard enough to interrupt their seamless teamwork. Normally this might have been awkward however apparently late night talks and having future knowledge means that they get to skip all the awkward moments of spending so much time together. Not that in the original timeline things went this smoothly. They were almost done when Finnick decided to speak.

"How are your nightmares?"

"Honestly? Horrible but talking with you helps"

Katniss wondered if he grinned like that on purpose or if it was a reflex.

"I'm waiting for the declaration of secret love" He droned on exaggeratedly.

"Don't hold your breath" She laughed wiping her hands dry.

"You wound me Everdeen. What would you do without me? All those nightmares"

"I don't know" She whispered causing his playfulness to disappear. He pulled her against him gently brushing his hand through her hair.

"Shh I'm sorry I was teasing. You know nightmares are common among us victors"

She sighed, "I know but I hate relying on others"

She looked startled when he pulled her into his lap.

"You learned to trust me once I'm sure you can do it again"

He cut her reply off seeing exactly where she was going, "I won't leave you alone Katniss. I'm always going to be there for you"

"Why?" She croaked hating how the years of grief made her soft.

"Because you've learned the hard way like me. That we have to put trust in someone even if being that vulnerable sucks"

She looked at him softly, "You and Haymitch are the only ones who could ever fully understand…"

"Then let me… Trust that I'm not going anywhere this time around"

And let him she did. She finally cracked letting him in on all the secrets that she held from her time travel. She told him everything…Details even she herself thought she had long forgotten. She told him of her first time in the arena, about Peeta, how twisted and confused she felt. She told him about her first time in the arena, of how she did it to save Prim. She told him about Snow and all of their meetings. She retold how they met with the sugar cubes and how they allied during the quarter quell.

Finnick for his part stayed silent and listened. He listened to her talk about Johanna and Peeta's kidnapping, their rescue, Gale and about Coin. How their life in District 13 was strict and their labels of Mentally Unstable. He clenched his fists as she cried out the tale of his death, of Snow's and how she shot Coin through the heart instead of Snow. He mourned the losses of Mags, Prim and even himself. He held her as she told him how despite being hijacked Peeta fell in love with her all over again. Then as she cried her heart out over all the deaths she witnessed he rubbed her back as she retold what happened since she woke up in the past.

"You agreed to do Annie's punishment didn't you" She told him. She did not accuse or even question him she was simply stating a fact.

"It was all I had to bargain with" He sighed.

Finnick started to say something but Katniss saw the change in his mind as he swiftly switched thoughts.

"Yet the world is in yours. I think that's more than fair" He countered.

"You're far too good Finnick"

"We are far too similar for our own good"

"I doubt I have any goodness left" Katniss whispered into his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be here if you hadn't"

"I'm here because I'm selfish and refuse to live like that anymore"

"I'd hardly call that selfish"

"Fin being a victor is being selfish"

"Then I guess we are just a bunch of selfish fighters" He laughed kissing her forehead.

* * *

**A.N: Well that is it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I love all the feedback and that you guys truly love the story. **

**Crazy Girl**


	11. She's Special

**Many Thanks to: BrookeMellark, Guest, insaneonex, dianaemrys15, Ronniex5, MmmmmCookie,lalelu900 ,patehsnore(Sorry I think I misspelled it), Swilliamstx, Mistyfur of ThunderClan**

Chapter 11: She's Special

It was strange having Finnick around actually in her home district. It's been months since the games ended and she was sent home. Christmas was around the corner yet Finnick was still here. True he had to leave a few times for about a week for 'business' but without fail he always chose to return back to District 12. Prim much to Katniss's amusement has grown attached to the Golden Boy of Panem. Even her mother seemed to grow attached to his constant presence. Madge was friendly whenever she would stop by the village for a chat and Peeta even if sometimes she noticed he seemed resigned somehow was quickly becoming a friend to the other boy. The only person who seemed bothered by him anymore was Gale.

"I can't believe he is still here! How do you put up with him Catnip?" Her long time hunting partner grumbled during one of their hunting sessions together.

Katniss sighed, "He's my friend Gale. One who is helping me prepare to mentor a few killed prepared for a slaughter"

"You have a mentor" Gale growled out as they stopped in their tracks turning to look at one another with glares straight to the heart. Katniss fought another sigh from escaping her as she saw Gale steaming through his soft features. The boy's one weakness would always be his temper, sadly she knew she had the exact same problem they really were too much alike.

Katniss sighed kicking off the snow from her boots. She refused to fight this obviously unwinnable battle with her friend. If she could really ever call him that anymore for her it's been years since she truly had a decent conversation with him. True she was able to rekindle the friendship this time around but the same problems were arising as before. Katniss truly did not know how much more she could take.

"Yes Haymitch is my mentor but he is hardly capable of teaching me when he sucks at it" Katniss smiled softly he was great at one part of being a mentor but the comforting and likability parts took a heavy hit a long time ago. It was a good thing Katniss was just as hard to understand or they would never get along.

"Finnick's dangerous Katniss" Gale stressed punching a tree that was close to him.

"Finnick is my friend"

"He goes through like five women at a time during his trips to the capitol. How can you be friends with someone that cruel" Gale growled towering over her.

"You talk as if you know exactly who he is Gale. When you have yet to even introduce yourself to him" Katniss's voice turned icy as the ice covered lake they were only a mile from.

"I do know who he is Katniss. You deserve better than that. At this rate you will become one of them!"

"His lovers or a Capitol's Victor?" Katniss rebutted taking Gale back by surprise at just how fierce his little friend could be.

"You're falling for him Catnip. I don't want you getting hurt or becoming another crazy victor"

"You don't know what you're talking about Gale" She whispered softly turning her back to him.

"You're so young Catnip you don't see it yet but you will. I just don't want to see you hurt"

"Just what are you trying to say Gale?"

"He is the Capitol's puppet"

"Like I said Gale you know nothing about him. It may surprise you but He is actually honest with me it's a mutual friendship. One where petty jealousy doesn't make us angry at the tiniest things changing" She muttered.

"I doubt you really do. What happened to you in that arena? Suddenly a guy you would have mocked is your best friend?"

"The arena has changed me. You look at things black and white but we don't"

"We?"

"I'm a victor now Gale. Victors as a whole are broken more broken than I was before the arena. Being in that arena changed everything"

"Do you hear yourself Kat?" Gale had never looked so torn in her eyes.

"Gale…"

"No I don't want to hear anymore" with that one of her oldest friends walked out on her. Katniss looked onward watching as his back slowly faded from view. What he had said hurt. Hurt her deeply because a part of her knew exactly how he saw things. It was exactly how she saw things once upon a time a long time ago. He was right when he mentioned how she would have mocked the victor she was defending and how all the girls flocked to him. But now she was only saddened that the girls would pay for someone's company when they knew it was not real. Now she felt sickened at how she used to view Finnick when he has done so much for her.

She never did go after him. Katniss stayed back in the forest to attempt to finish their hunt for the animals brave enough to come out in the middle of winter. The next few days were spent avoiding Gale. She would even walk the opposite direction of Finnick, because she didn't feel the need to talk to him about his. He would make her talk then probably go punch Gale in the face just because Katniss was sure he had some sort of hero complex. While avoiding both boys, Katniss filled her days with trading at the hob, gathering herbs with Prim and their mother. Her nights were spent often visiting Peeta at the bakery his family owned.

That afternoon Katniss was watching as Peeta showed her how to make her favorite cheese bread. Currently she was trying to knead the dough and was failing miserably. Peeta laughed as he looked over to check on her progress. Taking her hands in his he showed her how to do it properly again, and again.

"I'll never get this" She grumbled. Looking over at the dough finally ready to begin the next steps as Peeta grinned at her.

"You're doing just fine as you are"

"Thank you Peeta"

"Anytime I am always going to be here for you"

It wasn't until the fifth day that Finnick cornered her into actually facing him. She was skinning some squirrel for dinner when she heard the door close. Finding Finnick standing there arms crossed and a stern look set onto his features did not surprise her. She knew it would come eventually. Katniss had simply hoped that she would talk to him before he hunted her down like a dog.

"Finnick" She whispered looking up at him softly putting the knife down. It would not do well to put a victor on edge especially not a victor like Finnick Odair.

"Care to explain your complete absence from my life the last few days?" He spoke softly in a tone that told her he was more worried than actually angry at her. Worried was good, angry would only lead to an argument and arguments led at least between them to a war of words that could last years.

"I only meant to avoid Gale. I'm sorry" His look told her he was not buying into it.

"Alright Fin, He said some things that got to me. I know you and when you found out you would have been set to never leave me alone when all I need was space"

"What was going on in that mind of yours?" He nudged her shoulder as they stood side by side. Finnick took the knife and started to skin the squirrel as she readied the meat.

"That I changed for the worst" Katniss would never let Finnick know how grateful she was that he simply let her talk. There was no trying to persuade her or deny anything that she spoke of as a lie, he just listened.

"We've all changed. You haven't exactly been through nothing. I can't say if it's bad or good from experience it's usually a bit of both."

"The worst part I can never tell him. He would never understand" Katniss leaned into his shoulder somehow she knew he understood her perfectly.

"Kitten what did you argue about?" She subconsciously leaned a bit more into him as they talked, his arm wrapping around her slim shoulders as they put away the meat for later and made their way to her room.

"You"

Finnick chuckled smirking at her, "Awe little Gale is jealous"

Her glare didn't hold as much anger as any of the glares she gave him before.

"He thinks I'm turning into a Capitol loving…."

"Whore" Finnick sighed.

"Technically that was not the word he meant to use"

"But it was what he was thinking would happen" Finnick growled, "Your twelve what does he think we are?"

"Apparently by being near you so much is going to cause me to declare my undying love for your playboy self" She grumbled.

They shared a look before falling into deep laughter.

"I guess I can understand why you would choose to avoid him even me at the moment"

"Ah my other half" Katniss jokingly called him as they enjoyed the comfort they could take from one another.

"I invited Mags and Annie over for Christmas in twelve" He told her as they made their way downstairs to where the rest of the family was.

"I get to meet Mags?" Prim asked as she looked between the two victors.

"Yes you will" Katniss replied answering his unasked question causing Finnick to break out into a large grin.

"You'll love her Prim and she will love you" Finnick told the younger blond. The youngest Everdeen smiled as she began to explain all about her day at school to the two teenagers. In unison the victors sat down close together talking with Prim completely unaware of their actions. Unknowingly being watched by Haymitch and Mrs. Everdeen.

The mother sighed, "It's going to be him isn't?"

Haymitch eyed his former tribute's mother warily thinking over what to actually indulge the woman.

"Only if she lets him"

Mrs. Everdeen smiled softly, "He's her version of a man whose singing could make the birds stop and listen"

Haymitch looked over at the thin and worn woman beside him before breaking out into a smirk. It would be another few days before the new arrivals would actually arrive into the last district. Mags and Annie arrived by the Victor's train a few days before Christmas. Gale was still not talking to her and Katniss was beginning to worry. Currently she was with Annie and Finnick taking them on a tour of the few shops they had. Mags was currently in deep talks with Prim about herbs and their medicinal uses.

"Everything is so…" Annie trailed off as she looked around Finnick dutifully standing beside her.

"Old and Small" Katniss smiled as Annie tried to tell her that was not what she was going to say.

"But that's the truth. It's okay we may be poor but we are poor and happy" Katniss reassured her that nothing she could say would actually offend them. Katniss held a snort back as she watched Finnick eye a small box of sugar cubes. He gave her a small grin as he caught her eye.

"Sugar cubes Finnick really?"

"He loves them" Annie chirped looking around for something Katniss vaguely recalled something about a souvenir? Katniss watched as the other girl circle around so she could not tell what she was looking at.

"She is excited about your reactions to the gifts she bought" Finnick smiled behind her. Katniss noticed he was still holding onto the box of sugar cubes.

"Keep that up and I'll have to buy it for you" She grinned as his hand brushed across her shoulder.

"You can never have enough sugar cubes" He retorted.

"Your teeth will rot"

"Darling the Capitol would never let that stay true"

"Don't let them"

He looked startled by the rise in her voice.

"Why?" He asked quietly holding back a smirk.

"They'd erase the chip in your tooth. I like that there is an imperfection on you"

"You've paid a lot of attention to my looks" He noted teasingly.

She smacked him in the arm causing Greasy Sally to chuckle as them from her corner.

"Your good looks sadly are blinding"

"You wound me"

"You'll live"

"Heal me?" He chuckled darkly in her ear.

"Shut up" She blushed as he chuckled at her.

Before he could reply Annie was back at their side holding a small bag. They decided that Annie had enough for today. They walked back to the Victor's Village in silence as Annie quietly was awed by the snow on the ground. Finnick kept glancing at Katniss much to Annie's secret glee. Once back through the doors of Katniss's new home the victors found Mags sitting between the other two Everdeen ladies with herbs spread out across the table.

Finnick shared a look with Katniss as the others looked up from their conversation. Prim smiled up as Katniss walked over to her. She began talking about all the things she learned that day. Finnick and Annie stood together smiling as they watched the two siblings interact.

"Fin?" Annie whispered in his ear.

"Yeah what's wrong Annie?"

"She's special isn't she?"

Finnick smiled, "Yes she is"

It was not until later that evening after everyone went to bed did Finnick and Katniss find themselves alone again. They laid together on her mattress looking out the window in silence. They found that just being together for a while before they fell asleep truly did wonders for their nightmares. Apparently having someone to share it with was exactly what Katniss needed and Finnick only wanted to help.

"Are you going to start a war?"

Katniss looked over at him, "The war is going to happen with or without me. However I think my actions did cause the pot to stir so much that the war probably occurred sooner than 13 wanted it to"

Finnick held her hand softly.

Katniss closed her eyes pulling her hand away but Finnick would not let her, "Fin you gave your life for that damn rebellion and it cost you everything. I can't do that to you again its my fault you died"

Finnick chuckled darkly, "I chose to follow you and I'm choosing to do so again. But do you even know what you're fighting for?"

Katniss leaned in closer making sure their eyes met as she answered, "I never had much of a reason to fight before, now I do"

He didn't expect her to bury her head into his chest heaving heavily a sign of someone trying to stop themselves from breaking down. He held her as she cried. He didn't know what to do when she whispered, "Sometimes I wonder what my father would do?"

Finnick looked down at her, "He would be whatever you needed" Then he decided maybe it was time to share with her his secret talent.

"_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**_

_**Get out your guns, battles begun, **__**  
**__**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**__**  
**__**If loves a fight, than I shall die, **__**  
**__**With my heart on a trigger**__**."  
**_

Katniss looked up as he held her tighter she held onto him leaning into his shoulder. Her breathing started to lighten as she listened softly.

_**"They say before you start a war, **_  
**_You better know what you're fighting for._**  
**_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _**  
**_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._**

**_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_**  
**_Fighting til' the wars won,_**  
**_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._**  
**_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._**  
**_Don't you know you're everything I have?_**  
**_... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._**"

He kissed her forehead softly just feeling the relief that this was helping. Katniss was lost in his voice as she spoke, "Finnick…"

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_  
_**Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_  
_**... and major Tom, will sing along.**_  
_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_  
_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_  
_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."**_

They simply just looked at each other Katniss's tears slowly coming to a stop as she starred at him. Finnick for his part held her as she slowly closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in his arms finally exhausted.

_**"I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...**_  
_**Fighting til' the wars won...**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back... "**_

Katniss drummed the beat of his voice against his chest her mind completely blank other than the connection they currently shared. All she could feel was warmth and safety.

_**"I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_  
_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_  
_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_  
_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_  
_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_  
_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_  
_**... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_  
_**(Live, not just survive)**_

_**... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_  
_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_  
_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_  
_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be"**_

Finnick gently touched his forehead with hers and whispered, " I'm going to be whatever you need okay? I'm all yours Everdeen"

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well what do you think? I was having a hard time figuring out where to put this. But I needed something huge to start turning the tide yet not move it to fast. They have a complicated relationship so the steps they will be taking will probably be complex and often seem two steps forward and one step back. But with the things I am planning I guess I needed her to have Finnick not romantically yet but you know double meanings are kind of his thing.**

**So read and review!**


	12. Christmas

**A.N: So my dear readers I owe you an explanation as to why this took longer than usual. I just started college back up again and I work around 30 plus hours a week so that does not leave a lot of time for writing/typing up chapters weekly. This is why I installed the one chapter up, one chapter written down rule. For every chapter I write I will post one chapter so I am never without chapters to update but I still am working on the story. **

**Anyway I will try to keep a decent updating time and thanks a million to: BrookeMellark, It's Lizzie, Mistyfur of Thunderclan, othdramaqueen, bch1993, Imbae, BrokenAngel1753,I-dontknow33 and Superlils.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Christmas

Katniss woke up far too early on Christmas morning. Blinking away the last bits of sleep from her eyes, she slowly got up to look outside the window. Fresh snow was over the ground not a single footprint showing the only proof of life within Victors Village. The sky was still dark and she could hear the soft breathes of the others from their closed rooms.

Pulling her father's leather jacket on along with her boots Katniss prepared for a walk into the cold air. She absent mindedly braided her hair onto one side not paying much attention to her surroundings as she went through the movements not truly registering exactly what she was doing yet. Due to her absentmindedness she did not notice the male figure on the couch as she quietly went toward the exit.

"You're up early" Finnick's soft baritone broke the morning silence and succeeding in waking Katniss up from her fog.

Turning on her heels quickly she found Finnick holding his hands up as he was faced with an arrow to the heart. Katniss softly searched her mind for when she grabbed her bow or how Finnick could have seen it when it was still dark as night. Lowering her bow and arrow she glared at the bronze haired man before her.

"You startled me"

"Obviously" He sarcastically replied pointing to her weapon of choice.

Sighing she laid her weapon down to sit next to him on the couch. They sat shoulder to shoulder basking in the comforting silence they had together. Katniss was struck by how grateful she was that she did not feel a sensation of rush when it came to Finnick who was obviously waiting on her.

She did not disappoint, "Sorry I am still…"

"I know" was his quiet response.

"Still it's not every day you get a bow and arrow in the face"

"Somehow I think it's common in a life with you" He grinned down at her as she glared fiercely.

Begrudgingly she had to agree, "It's possible."

Katniss sighed cuddling under his chin as she settled into his side. Finnick immediately responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulder quietly.

"Nightmare" He said guessing correctly as she answered yes with a nudge of her knee against him. Finnick sighed as he rubbed her shoulder softly.

"You can always come to me" He scolded her, eying her silent form warily. The girl really did hate to rely on others. Then his thoughts soon followed down a different track. How can he comfort her when he knew she knew that the nightmares never went away. Well it could be worth a try if she didn't kill him first…

"**Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw"**

Finnick looked at her as their eyes met and their hands met his heart leaped when she responded.

_"They had lights, inside their eyes  
They had lights, inside their eyes_**"**

His hand gently rubbed across hers as he responded in kind.

**"Did you see the closing window  
Did you hear the slamming door?"**

Katniss's head slipped into his shoulder her voice soft and quiet.

"_They moved forward and my heart died  
They moved forward and my heart died"_

**"Please please tell me what they looked like  
Did they seem afraid of you?"**

_They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew"_

Her tears finally escaped as he held her close and together they sang the one thing they both knew.

_**"I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere"**_

He asked her one final question as he wiped away her tears.

**"Did you touch them  
Did you hold them  
Did they follow you to town?**

_They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down_

**Was there one you saw too clearly  
Did they seem too real to you?**  
_They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew"_

Katniss cracked crying into his shoulder as he offered her silent comfort.

**_"I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere_**

**_I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere"_**

Her silent question was answered with his weary nod. She gave him her hand as they breathed softly just taking comfort in each other.

**_"They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew_**  
**_Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you"_**

They stayed there entangled together until the others slowly started to wake up. Katniss's walk long sense forgotten as for a few hours they accepted that someone else was feeling the exact same way they were. It was Mrs. Everdeen who was the first one to reach them downstairs. As she did she mumbled a question quietly to Finnick upon seeing her daughter lost in thought.

"Hot Chocolate" He answered quietly as not to wake the seemingly sleeping girl in his arms. The oldest Everdeen woman only shook her head at the two of them before heading quietly into the kitchen. It wasn't until Prim came running down the stairs that Katniss began to stir. She gave Finnick a grateful smile as Prim wormed her way into sitting next to her older sister, Annie on Katniss's other side sitting happily on the floor amid the commotion. The rest of the morning was sharing and exchanging holiday traditions between the two districts.

Katniss explained quietly that twelve did not have much but every year they scraped enough by to create a small Christmas dinner for everyone. This would be the first year that they could afford decent food and actual presents. While Finnick shared stories about four's festivals all month long, mostly sea themed, and how if one could afford to go it was fun. He also shared how every year his mother had made sugar cookies.

"She only could bake them for special occasions so we always had them for Christmas and if we were lucky our birthday" Katniss smiled at the story as she and Finnick grinned at how captivated the youngest Everdeen was. Mags just smiled as she gently squeezed Annie's hand while she told them of her families' Christmas dinners and the stockings of seashells that they would use to make jewelry.

"Why aren't you with them now?" Prim asked softly as she handed everyone a present from under the tree.

Annie's reply was spoken so sweetly and in such an understanding tone Katniss could not believe someone could speak about such loss this way. Would she ever sound like that?

"There was a… accident… about two weeks after I returned home. They didn't make it" Annie whispered.

Snow's cruel smile entered Katniss's mind as a young Prim puled a crying Annie into her young arms. She turned to Finnick who looked pained as they shared a silent conversation.

'Why didn't you tell me' she accused with a raised eyebrow and cross eyes. His eyes spoke of thinking she already knew. Katniss took a breath a deep one as she gave Annie a tight smile.

"Don't keep things like that from me okay?"

She would have been able to feel Finnick's gratitude from miles she was sure. Yet at the moment she really did just want to him to choke on those sugar cubes. The rest of the morning went by quickly and with no more drama luckily. From Katniss, her mother received a rare book on medicine with a section for notes and an inscription of a Mockingjay symbol inside the cover. Katniss felt a blush heat up her cheeks as her mother sat there with the book in hand holding onto it tenderly. The older sister smiled as her reaction told Katniss all she needed to know. Prim received a small Mockingjay pendant that would fit comfortably under her shirt and long enough to grow along with her.

"So no matter what I will always be there" Katniss whispered in her ear as the two held each other. Katniss gave Mags an enlarged knot tying kit causing her to laugh as Finnick and Katniss chuckled at the internal joke.

"He did say he learned from the best" Katniss nudged a chuckling Finnick. Annie on her turn took great care in opening her present. Katniss was in awe at the gentleness of Annie's hands as she unwrapped her gift. Inside the box was a wide scrapbook/journal a blazing Mockingjay etched into the cover.

_Don't let the Capitol win. Remember who you are, who you will always be._

"I won't" Annie whispered as she pulled a smiling Katniss into a hug.

Finnick raised his brow at the long box that supposedly held his gift. Katniss smile motioning for him to open it.

"Afraid it will bite you Odair?" She teased. Unlike Annie her mentor tore into the paper opening the box within seconds, a new personal best Mags giggled. Inside was a handcrafted bow made for someone Finnick guessed was his size and height. He looked over at Katniss who suddenly felt nervous over his reaction.

"How?" He asked, knowing that no district was technically allowed to have weapons unless it pertained to a accepted job.

"I was taught how to make them. Thought that you'd want to learn after you expressed the interest before…" She looked down nervously.

Finnick chuckled gently tucking his hand under her chin and lifting her up to meet his gaze.

"I love it. But I only want to learn from the best. From you"

"I think that could be arranged"

It was at that point Haymitch strolled in chuckling at the sight he walked in on. Apparently they did not notice just how close they were…

"Fishboy I'd wait a few more years before I have to kick your ass" Katniss's mentor growled playfully as they jumped up and away from each other. Finnick pulled away muttering, "I'll never win with you Old Man"

Haymitch grinned, "I believe that's the point"

The boy in question groaned as everyone else chuckled at their antics. Haymitch grabbed a bottle of water surprising the people around him.

"What you want me drunk?" He snapped as he waved them on to continue as Prim unsurprisingly was not afraid of his snap and handed him a present.

"From Katniss, I helped pick it out" Prim smiled at him causing the grump to soften a bit. Prim really did have a way with people. Opening the present he looked toward Katniss who only motioned for him to keep opening his gift.

Inside was a leather string with a Mockingjay on it. The look he gave her caused her to laugh.

"Oh come one you are not a bracelet man"

Haymitch grumbled a bit but everyone watched as he tied it around his neck the pendant hiding easily under his shirt.

Finnick chuckled "He actually accepted it"

Katniss shoved him threatening "I'll make sure yours is flamboyant as you are"

The glaring match they held was enough to cause the adults into a fit of laughter. The day went on with the exchange of gifts, for Katniss the firsts from Haymitch and Finnick were the most surprising.

"I didn't think you'd get anyone anything" She told her mentor as he smirked at the box in her hand. Then the clock struck noon and Mrs. Everdeen and Mags ushered everyone into the kitchen for some lunch. Katniss sat around the table next to Annie and Finnick watching as everyone interacted with a smile. Her stomach did a small flip as she felt the absence of the Hawthorne's. But Katniss hoped to see them at the District's Christmas dinner.

The Christmas Dinner this year was held out where the reaping's were dealt, next to the Justice building whose doors were open where the food was stored. This year the Mayor made sure to push off a very festive feel, the whole district was a busy with the thought that for the first time in years everyone would have enough to eat. Finnick sat with Katniss as she described to him how things usually happened.

"Twelve really is the poorest district" He sighed as he watched young children rush into the building yelling in excitement. He didn't even flinch as Katniss gave him a slap.

"Yes but take a closer look" She pointed onto the distance where strings of cheap lights were strung up all over the yard. Finnick took his time to look around, he saw adults and children alike all far too thin. But they were dancing, dancing with joy as old recordings played well known Christmas Carrols that the Capitol let be known to the world. Katniss giggled at the look of awe of his face.

"We can dance" She shrugged smiling as a slow moving Gale walked over.

Finnick wiggled his eyebrows discreetly at her as she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Katniss" Gale whispered completely ignoring the man beside her.

"Gale" She replied curtly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked eyeing Finnick warily.

Katniss looked at Finnick quickly who waved her on, "Come on Little Flame I'm a big boy. I'll be right here when you return"

Katniss sighed, "Alright Gale. But only for a few minutes"

Gale gave her a crooked smile as they walked a little ways from the party.

"Alright Gale what is it" Katniss sighed crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry okay? Kat I'm so so sorry" He pleaded pulling her closer to him.

"About what exactly Gale?" Katniss sighed looking up at him seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"Assuming. Assuming you had a ridiculous crush on the Golden boy of Panem for one" He told her.

"Gale what is the matter with you? I'm twelve and just came back from the games. I haven't changed that much"

"He's always here. He doesn't belong here doesn't he have a nice victor's home to go back to"

'I invited him. I need someone closer to my age than Haymitch who understands"

"You won't let anyone else try! You've always been strong by yourself"

"That may be true. But there are some things only you can understand by experiencing them" She growled.

"I'm sorry okay? What do you want me to do?"

"Give him a chance. Finnick is here to stay. I care about him"

Gale's face hardened as his hands set into fists, "Fine Catnip "

Katniss sighed, "Finnick is nice Gale. I care about him as much as I care about you"

Gale sighed softly giving her a small smile, "Alright Kat. Let's go back"

Just as Finnick said he was exactly where he was. Only this time Finnick was talking with Madge and Peeta. Prim was out on the dance floor with an even taller than ever Posy. Katniss and Gale shared a look smiling as they watched their younger siblings.

Finnick saw them first as Katniss made her way to the open spot next to him. Finnick smiled at her as she took her seat whispering, "You okay?"

"Yeah"

Finnick nodded squeezing her hand under the table. Katniss smiled at everyone and she looked over to find Gale still standing.

"Gale?"

Peeta and Madge scooted over immediately to make room for another. Gale smiled stiffly but still joined their table just as the food was called out as ready. Katniss made her way to go grab a plate when Finnick stopped her. When she looked at him questioningly he raised his brow.  
"I'll grab you and Prim some okay? Stay here no need to lose you in the crowd"

Katniss rolled her eyes muttering about how she can do things for herself. Gale was about to speak when Finnick spoke silencing them all.

"Little Flame let others take care of you every once in a while. It's not the end of the world"

As Finnick walked away toward the food with Peeta in tow for extra hands. Annie had decided to join them giggling at Katniss's reaction.

"He likes to protect those he cares for let him. It's the one thing he can control" Annie spoke wisely, for a minute everyone almost believed she was fully there all the time. Katniss sighed things would only get more complicated from then on wouldn't it? She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

**A.N: The song used was Dead Hearts by Stars. Lovely song that fits all of the Hunger Games perfectly. So please like usual tell me what you think do not be afraid to review! **

**Love,**

**Crazy Girl**


	13. The Reaping

**A.N: Many thanks to BrokenAngel1753, fanficfanatic10,It's Lizzie, RedQueenAL, and SilentMockingjay. I appreciate you all so much! Thank you for reading this story and reviewing/favoriting this story. **

Chapter 13: The Reaping

The room was quiet as the run rose through the window hitting the bed inside. Laying under the covers was a peacefully sleeping Katniss Everdeen. As the sun hit her face her internal clock shook her from her slumber as she stretched. Sitting up on the edge of the bed she gently fingered the ring that was delicately hanging from the silver thread around her neck. It was a silver ring with a stone set in the shape of a shell, a beautiful sea-green. The fact that Finnick gave her anything was a shock in itself, then her eyes lowered to the slim silver bracelet on her wrist. Haymitch had seemed it appropriate that she have something to remember her history by.

The bracelet had several charms swirling around her wrist. The first was an hourglass for obvious reasons, a Primrose for her family, a seashell for Finnick and Annie, an arrow to remind her of home and of Gale and a Mockingjay as a reminder of why she was there. A dandelion was next a reminder of Peeta then finally a Jaybird for Rue. He left a few spaces open for her to fill. She smiled at the blush that crept up on his face as he told her of the charms. As hard as he is around the edges, she would not pick anyone else she would rather take his place in her heart.

Looking at the time on the clock on the wall Katniss sighed. Soon the reaping's would be taking place. Finnick, Annie and Mags had left to go back to their district a week ago. Finnick however still called her every night effectively keeping her nightmares at bay. She slowly got dressed in the new dress from Cinna. It was truly a masterpiece with short sleeves, the length of the dress just going past her knees slightly. She put her hair into her usual single braid as she avoided the knowledge that she would be sending two kids to their certain death. Her expression turned grim as she thought of their predetermined fate. After all it was Johanna's year…

A soft knock interrupted her dreaded thoughts. She turned around to hind her nine year old sister lean into the door frame.

"Yes Prim?" She asked softly pulling her into a hug.

"Are you going to be okay?" Prim asked.

Katniss smiled softly as she murmured that she'll be fine and that she would be back before she knew it. As Prim left Katniss looked over at the small suitcase Effie had arranged for Katniss to take. She had packed up all of the approved clothing from Cinna and a few of her own as her mind traveled back to the last few months.

_-Flashback-_

_The month of May hit the 12__th__ District of Panem much sooner than Katniss realized. Katniss was laying down in bed slowly coming to when her door banged open revealing a grinning Finnick with a large tray in his hands._

"_Wake up Birthday Girl!"_

_Katniss groaned softly, "I don't remember telling you that"_

"_No but Prim cornered Haymitch and I a few weeks ago. Haymitch of course never thought about when your birthday was so when she cornered us well we agreed you had to have a birthday"_

_The dark haired victor signed as she sat up in bed._

"_I believe Haymitch did not know me until last year of course he didn't know"_

"_Well now we do and it will forever more be one of my favorite days"_

"_Oh why is that?"_

"_It's a day I can celebrate you and you cannot argue"_

_-End Flashback-_

Katniss rolled her eyes at the memory. Finnick seems to have taken on the role of get Girl on Fire to accept help from others and show her feelings. Katniss apparently was in need of trust or as Finnick would put it.

"You need to let your wall down. I'm determined to not let you lock yourself away"

One thing was for certain he had the patience for it. The clock struck one and Katniss slipped on her shoes. She nodded her head in greeting as she went to go wake up Haymitch, who would surely still be asleep. Reaching his door she took her hey and opened up the house quietly. Haymitch's house was exactly as she knew it would be. Barely lived in with trash and bottles thrown across the floor. Katniss made a mental note to get Haymitch a maid she doubted she could get him to clean up himself.

"Haymitch!" Katniss called out walking into the kitchen opening the fridge checking his food.

"Nothing… I really need to talk to him about that housekeeper…how is he still alive?" She muttered. She listened for signs of life coming from upstairs. When she found none she went upstairs and kicked his bedroom door open.

"Oh Haymitch!" She sang sweetly at the heap of blankets on the bed. He answered with a groan and an angry kick to which all Katniss saw was the where he was located.

"Now come on Old Man time to wake up" She sighed pulling the covers up and off of him. All he was wearing was a pair of pants.

She raised her eyebrow questionably, "Drunk or grumpy?"

"Grumpy" Haymitch groaned out.

Katniss sat next to him as she poked him in his side. Haymitch opened one eye and grumbled softly, "Fish boy truly has rubbed off on you"

Katniss smiled and gave him a shrug, "Reaping Day"

Haymitch rolled his eyes and groaned as he sat up looking around for a clock.

"What time is it?"

"One"

"Oh crap, alright I am up"

With her job done Katniss left the room letting him get dressed. She only had to wait a few minutes until her mentor showed up in his usual dark pants and white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. It continuously surprised her that he managed to look what the capitol citizens deemed "respectable".

"My my this year your actually looking respectable and you're not drunk off your ass!"

"I'll have to stay sober if I'm going to have any luck keeping you out of trouble" He told her in that sarcastic tone that they mastered.

They walked together toward the Justice building where all the reaping's were forced to take place. Not many children were making their way there yet. The peacekeepers were out in full force today. Katniss instinctively pulled her herself closer to Haymitch wishing she had her bow.

"How do you do it?" The youngest victor asked.

"What send kids to their certain death?" He asked bitterly his voice hoarse and deadly.

"Yeah" Katniss whispered softly as they waited near the stage watching as the spaces filled up quietly. They could feel the fear and despair within the air.

"I drink. That's how I cope" Haymitch muttered, "But you knew that"

"I was hoping there was something else" She admitted.

"Sweetheart it looks like you already have your coping strategy" He chuckled.

"Oh I do?"

Haymitch chuckled teasingly, "You and Finnick Sweetheart"

Her eyes narrowed as he shook his head. Yet she never said anything to deny it. Katniss was fully aware her relationship with Finnick was a way for her to cope. It was Finnick who taught her most the tricks she used to begin with to help distract herself. Haymitch was simply speaking the truth, a diluted version of the truth but the truth. Victors did not life happy lives, they only find more ways to survive.

"You make it sound dirty" Katniss finally replied giving Haymitch an exasperated look. Her mentor simply smirked at her. She was sure Haymitch was dead set on driving her crazy.

Much too soon all the eligible children were rounded up for the slaughter. Katniss felt her throat clog up as she discreetly grabbed Haymitch's hand from their spot on the stage. Effie as her role of escort stood in the middle of the stage dressed in over the top Capitol clothing in her usual over the top cheerful voice broke the silence.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 71st Annual Hunger Games!" Effie cried smiling brightly as someone with a victor under their belt would.

"As always we shall begin with a message from our dear President" She continued clocking a remote facing the giant screen.

The video was the same every year and she could already feel the bile rise up in her throat. She could hardly watch it but she had to be careful. It was still far too soon for thirteen to be ready for a battle let alone take a good look at her. So for now she would prepare the chose kids as best she could and hope their deaths would be quick. As the video flickered to the end, Effie smiled out into the crowd. She forced a cough to get the attention of the children.

"As always Ladies first!"

Effie's hand shot down through the bowl of tiny slips of paper encircling it was if she wanted to pick just the right one. Once her hand grabbed a piece she lifted it out. Forcing a cough with her throat as she opened the slip she read out the name.

"Madeline Stone"

Katniss searched the crowd of girls for the one destined to meet her doom. It was a few seconds until a dark haired girl of eighteen walked up to the stage. Katniss observed her silently, the young tribute was from the Seam. Dark hair and olive toned skin giving it away. To Madeline's credit she did not show any fear. She was rather stiff like all the tributes were when they had been reaped.

"Now on with the gentlemen!" Effie crowed. Circling the giant bowl housing all the young men's names Effie went in for her search for the perfect tribute.

"Sean Wilder"

A tiny scrawny thirteen year old merchant boy walked onto the stage failing to hide his tears. Katniss's heart went out to them but she was wary of causing another scene at a reaping. Even if Snow did not do anything to her, he could do something to them in the arena. Yet the worst thing that could happen as already happened to them…

Before Effie could call for them to shake hands Katniss was out of her seat. Haymitch nodded his head warily towards her gruffly acknowledging that he sort of approved of what she was about to do and would not stop her. So there she was standing in the middle of the stage with Eddie and her tributes starring at her. Madge's father Mayor Undersee looked as if he was about to talk to her when she acted.

She pressed three fingers to her lips and raised them up giving her tributes the special farewell from District 12. One by one to her shock everyone soon followed. These two tributes nearly sobbed as all of twelve gave them an honorary farewell. Katniss had to smile as she saw through the edge of her vision that Haymitch was the first person to salute them after her. The crowd remained silent as everyone had their hands raised. Even Effie seemed shocked by the scene before her.

"Now let's shake hands!" She told them softly

Katniss could hardly remember a sadder sight than the one before her. The two young children were soon ushered back into the building behind them as they were sent to say their last goodbyes. She was so lost in her thoughts she barely noticed her own mentor standing behind her.

"That was genius Sweetheart!"

"And here I thought it would have been dangerous" She replied jumping out of her skin damn him for sneaking up on her.

"Oh it was but you somehow turned it into something almost non-punishable" He chuckled.

"Oh so I will be punished for it"

Haymitch offered her his arm as they slowly made their way to say their goodbyes.

"Someone will get punished but as I said it Snow will be hard pressed not to punish"

"Pray tell how is defying the capitol non-punishable?"

"By doing a tradition of your district while rebellious cannot be truly punished because everyone in our district has heard of it. Its common knowledge here, while it is rebellious in nature technically it would backfire if wind got word of someone being punished due to a districts tradition. They all have traditions that could be considered rebellious" Haymitch whispered in her ear.

Katniss felt her heart speed up. She knew her actions could cause a problem it was a calculated risk that she put on herself. Now that everyone in the district did it, they defied the capitol by protecting her. If another district were to do it like when eleven did during her victory tour well a repeat would ensue.

"So if we are punished are you saying the other districts would revolt? Make martyr's out of us"

"Exactly"

"I hate politics" Katniss grumbled.

"I know" His laughter could be heard down the quiet roads, "that's why I do the talking and you get to sit there and look pretty"

The slap she gave him caused him to growl in annoyance at the fact she could cause him some bit of pain. Katniss turned around to hug the whole Hawthorne family goodbye. He watched as she gave them all sweet goodbyes, that she would bring rare treats from the capitol just for them when she returned. It was her goodbye to Gale that provided the most amusement. They danced around each other awkwardly for weeks this would be the pay off.

Haymitch held back a chuckle at seeing Katniss stiff as a board when the eldest Hawthorne boy pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you Catnip" Gale whispered into her hair as she finally returned his comforting gesture. She squeezed his middle tightly before muttering her response.

"I'll miss you to partner"

They shared a small smile before she was pounced on by Madge. Madge checked her over and made sure her Mockingjay pin was out and shinning with pride. Up next on her list of goodbyes was Peeta. Sweet loving gentle forgiving Peeta.

The two shared a long hug as they could form no words to say to one another. Peeta gently kissed her forehead and wished her luck. It was in that moment Katniss realized why she could never try to be with this Peeta, He would never understand how much she had to go through, the hell she survived. Realistically she knew no one would know exactly due to her unique position. The bond between them was strengthened during the games, this time around the bond would be different, and it was formed in a completely different context. This time around she has been through so much more, mentally she was far older than what she appeared, if she were to ever get close to someone again it would be someone who could pull her back from the darkness and be able to stand on their own two feet without her worrying if they could handle a battle.

That could never be Peeta, for instinctively he would always be a savior not a fighter.

She saved her family for last because saying goodbye to Prim again would be nearly impossible. She hugged her mother and sister tightly. She reminded them that this time things were different, that she would not be in the arena. That she would never have to step foot in the arena again.

"Little Duck please don't cry. I'm coming back" She whispered softly.

"I know but it's hard to see you go. Say hi to everyone for me"

"I promise"

They shared one last hug as Katniss kissed Prim on the cheek, "Be good little Duck no causing any trouble"

"The only trouble I see is you and Finnick"

Katniss raised her eyes in curiosity, "Why us?"

Prim shrugged innocently, "The two of you seem to be half of the other. The connection there is strange I don't think I have ever seen anything like it"

Katniss nudged her sister, "Since when did you get all grown up?"

"Since you had to worry about more than just me"

Katniss did not reply to that with words instead pulled her sister into a tighter hug whispering I love you. Turning to her mother she gave her one last smile.

"I'll see you soon mom" Her fair haired mother smiled weakly back at her eldest child.

"We'll be waiting"

With that Haymitch took her by her shoulders gently steering her back on board the hell train.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Katniss snorted as she realized he was attempting to avoid Effie. His voice was lower than normal and his head kept turning at any sound of a sharp clacking sound. She patted his arm gently as he shot her an annoyed look.

"It will be nice to meet your friends"

Haymitch chuckled, "You don't remember who they are do you?"

"I remember you were particularly close to Chaff and Seeder"

"Few of the normal ones" Haymitch commented with a lazy wave of his hand.

"That's not very nice" Katniss pretended to scold in an eerily similar voice to her escort.

"Being a Victor means you're not very nice" He shot back shivering at her imitation of Effie looking toward a bottle.

"No you are not allowed to be drunk"

"But Drunk Haymitch is People Person Haymitch" He argued.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Neither Haymitch is much of a people person"

"I don't act in front of you Sweetheart"

Katniss smiled softly, "I realized that"

"So you'll let me drink?"

"Once in the capitol all you want"

"They have no chance of surviving do they?" He grunted suddenly not all that interested in the familiar burn the drink in his hand could give.

"Not with Johanna"

"Piece of work she sounds like"

"Apparently she just takes some adjusting to"

"Of course"

That ended their conversation as once again they could hear Effie's cheery voice through the halls directing the tributes through the train. The two victors shared a sigh as the newly boarded trio walked into the compartment.

"I want you to meet your mentors Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen"

**A.N: So I hope you all are enjoying where I am taking this story. I think I finally have the ending planned out and it will be a blast! Some of you may completely hate me for it after but this is my story so you will have to continue reviewing to find out what is to come!**

**The ending is still far away so don't worry my mind may change but you will never know what I have planned until I post it!**

**Review, Review, Review tell me what you think! What are your favorite parts? What do you think is going to happen? Will our two tributes survive?**

**Love,**

**Crazy Girl**


	14. Capitol Sacrifices

**A.N: My Readers I love you all so much! I am sorry for the long wait but you must understand this is a hobby and I am a 22 year old college student with a nearly full time job, and other responsibilities that must take priority. I promised I will always update however they may be far apart. I promise I will do my best and I am luckily a few chapters ahead so therefore I have a good idea of where my story is going.**

**Thanks to : It's Lizzie, , reneecoe, dweety89, hazyangel, catoalltheway, The Oceans Mist, Broken angel 1753,XXMockingbirdxxx, vikinglass25, mlmary57, jfang465, xandallthatjazzx, Moon Goddesss and Ggggirl**

**P.S; Thank you all for the correction I knew Brutus was not Cashmere's sister but obviously while writing I somehow got it all messed up . either I mixed up the names or I forgot to double check this chapter.**

Chapter 14: Capitol Sacrifices

As soon as the introductions were done Effie excused herself. The four people left in the room stood in silence. The tributes looked around awkwardly their bodies showing off many clues as to their current predicament.

"It's nice to meet you. We are here to help you in any way we can" Katniss started kicking her mentor in the leg.

"Yes we'll try to keep you alive alright" Haymitch shrugged causing Katniss to growl in annoyance.

"And you say I have no tact" Katniss told him rather dryly.

"Well you don't" He chuckled.

The two tributes watched as their mentors played verbally back and forth. The two young children looked at each other sharing in their fear and confusion. It took a few more minutes until the bickering duo ran out of steam and their quick words died down.

Haymitch sighed, "So what can you kiddies do?"

It was Madeline who spoke first "I'm rather good at identifying plants"

Haymitch let out one giant sigh, "That's something I guess. We will work with it"

His eyes went toward Sean waiting for the boy to speak up.

"I got nothing"

Katniss shook her head "Everyone has something it may surprise you what can be useful"

Sean racked his brain for something that could be useful. But like most tributes he was looking for a physical skill not necessarily a mental one. He searched and searched only to truly think he had nothing useful to use other than the ability to go without a lot of food.

The ride to the capital seemed to be slower this time around. Katniss had long since excused herself from her group so she could breath. She wished these trains had phones. Katniss sighed as she lay on the soft mattress of what would be her bed on the train to the capitol. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to relax.

Slowly she started to relax her neck followed by softening her shoulders. Her back slowly uncurled its muscles with the rest of her bones following until the feeling reached her toes. She let her mind wander over the last few hours. The 71st Hunger Games was the year Johanna Mason originally won her games. However things are different now with two victors coming out of the previous games. Yet it was almost impossible for her to come up with a way for that to happen again without causing set events to unravel. What could she do to keep the changes from unraveling?

Something new must happen during this year's games. To keep the districts from losing any hope that was born from last year. Opening her eyes an idea struck her. It could happen in fact it happens all the time in the games. It was an idea that Katniss was sure Haymitch would support. As it would not tip their hand especially if they were careful. Quickly Katniss opened up the door to her room and listened for her mentor's voice. She walked down the halls pass her two tributes who were having a rather one sided conversation with Effie.

There two compartments down she found him nursing a drink in his hand. She quietly raised an eyebrow at the fact it appeared he had yet to take a sip from the glass. Not once looking at her Katniss found Haymitch already knew she was there.

"What can I do for you Sweetheart?" He asked looking down at the glass in his hand.

"How hard is it to form alliances for our tributes?"

He looked up at her softly taking in her question. She sat down across from him as she waited patiently for his response. Haymitch sighed softly and they sat in silence for a few more minutes. He looked up at her finally his eyes firm.

"Sweetheart it's mostly up to the tributes to follow suit. However as mentors we do discuss it and how can I put this? Like I obviously did to you. We can persuade them to team up with those who agree to it"

"Yes you did. First time around you agreed I should go at it alone but with the Quarter quell…"

Haymitch nodded, "Sweetheart why the useless question? I know you know this crap. And from the story you told you got to ally with exactly who you wanted so no complaining"

Katniss rolled her eyes softly as Haymitch grinned at her.

"You know Old Man I swear you remember for more than you let on"

"I can't help your so interesting Sweetheart'

"Yes I'm sure I am the topic of many conversations" She rolled her eyes.

"Just too likeminded people"

"Yes I believe that Old Man"

"Sweetheart who were you thinking?" Haymitch redirected the conversation.

"Johanna Mason"

"District 7" Haymitch muttered softly, "The lumber district"

Katniss smiled softly, "Never allowed an ounce of alcohol"

"Poor things"

"I would not say that to her face" Katniss laughed.

"She seemed weak" Haymitch muttered pointed to the screen that was replaying the reaping's.

"Now look at you buying up what's on the screen"

"It's simply hard to connect the woman you described with who we see"

"Isn't that the point of a ruse?" Katniss raised her eyebrow at her tired mentor, already sick of capitol politics. Haymitch chuckled nodding his silent consent as they returned to the comforting silence between them.

It was Katniss who broke the silence.

"You think they will go for it?"

Haymitch sighed softly as he replied, "For a while"

The two victors looked at each other their eyes the only part of them showing any emotion.

"Sweetheart get the kiddies to bed. We'll reach the capitol in the morning"

Grey eyes watched the older victor head off to where she knew the kitchens were. She barely noticed as her avox took away the glass in her hand. She smiled softly as the girl before exiting to where she last saw her tributes.

The sight before her was all too familiar. The two tributes were sitting across from each other in total silence. Her trained eyes easily saw the tense muscles they tried to hide. She saw past the calm smile Madeline gave off and through the indifference Sean had perfected. It was laughable that two kids from the seams of District 12 ever even had a chance with Careers or ones that played the game all too well like Johanna.

"Time for bed. We will be reaching the Capitol in the morning" Katniss spoke softly from the door way.

Madeline and Sean looked at her startled as her voice brought them back to the present. Katniss tried her best to give off a comforting smile. The looked on their faces told her she was failing miserably. She waved them through the door and gently tugged them into the right direction.

Sean stood in front of his door turning to look toward his youngest mentor. A slip of a girl who won at the age of twelve.

"How did you win? District 12 tributes always die in the blood bath"

Katniss replied almost immediately, "Win? There is no winning Sean. Once you figure that out things will be a lot easier"

She gave his arm a pat as she gently pulled Madeline toward where her room would be. They were silent as they walked the rest of the way down the compartment in silence.

"If you didn't win then what did you do?" Madeline on the knob of her door.

The look Katniss gave her shook her to the bones leaving her unsure of how to feel.

"I survived. I am still surviving because what you as tributes don't get is that the games never end"

"I thought once you won…"

"Yes we have perks, but we are now playing a game worse than the one you are about to enter"

"What does that make all of us?" Madeline asked herself. Yet Katniss replied anyway.

"I always thought those who lost were the lucky ones. But no matter where you end up we are all Capitol Sacrifices"

With that Madeline found herself alone her strange mentor nowhere in sight. She closed her door behind her as she breathed softly attempting to control the panic she was starting to feel. How could she do this? If she won she'd have to play the capitol's game, if she lost it would cost her own life. Madeline tried to see what Katniss had to gain for confusing her so. She could think of nothing, she wondered if Katniss would survive watching as her tributes die year and year.

It wasn't until early next morning before they were supposed to exit the train did Katniss give them a clue.

"Remember you have to get them to like you" Katniss told them while Haymitch told them to "Smile".

Sean looked at them tiredly, "Who's supposed to like us?"

Haymitch replied, "Capital citizens and fellow tributes"

Madeline sighed, "That will be impossible"

Haymitch rolled his eyes, "You don't need all 22 of them brat"

The youngest victor slapped her mentor for that while letting Effie ushered them off the train. Katniss watched them lie a hawk as they made their way through the crowd with nervous smiles. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to find Haymitch.

"You can only do so much for them"

She gave him a hard look, "How can you be so calm. They are being turned into sacrifices"

'You're the one who needs to stay alive. To fix things"

"But it will be too late for them"

"You can't save everybody"

Haymitch did not let her reply as he dragged her through the back door. Before she could complain he rolled his eyes pointing to the small crowd in front of them. Before them was the small group of victors. Many she did not recognize but two she recognized immediately.

"Mags! Finnick!" She called out as Haymitch let his grip on her go. Finnick's eyes met hers first as they met halfway. Finnick swept her up in greeting with a wide grin. Mag's followed quietly as she pulled Katniss into a warm hug once she was put down. Haymitch found his way to Seeder and Chaff who were talking quietly to the morphing's of District 6. He kept his gaze on his young victor as she found herself almost glued to Finnick's side. He internally chuckled as she slapped his hand off her waist.

"Finnick I won't get lost!"

"Sure you won't oh Almighty Girl on Fire!"

Chaff chuckled at the last comment the two older mentors sharing an amused look. Seeder shook her head as she also slapped Chaff lightly on the arm.

"Be nice. At least Haymitch has someone to help mentor now"

Haymitch chuckled, "I'm more worried at how she'll deal with Capitol Finnick"

The two other mentors nodded their heads in agreement. The three mentors quietly watched as Finnick introduced her to Brutus and Cashmere. Haymitch nearly had a fit as the sight of Katniss talking with Brutus as if he was treating her like an equal. The bigger man showed almost no emotion but his friend looked over the newest victor with some interest. The exchange gave Haymitch a few ideas ones that Katniss would no doubt be willing to try.

After all they had to do something. A rebellion was already years in the making but Katniss was the spark plug to unleashing the fury that lay beneath the Capitol's control. A fury that Snow was only far too happy to nurture. Funny thing about fury something Victor's knew all too well was that it begged to be released. Haymitch knew everyone was a capitol sacrifice now Snow would have to face the fury of the loved ones of those he sacrificed. Now it was only a matter of finding the right moment and having his victor in agreement of course.

**A.N: Alright that was the update. I hope it was alright and I promise to update as soon as I can but remember I do have a life. A very promising one it is turning into! I have so much going on but I love writing and this story will be a priority. See you all soon!**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
